<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>el cuarto mundo by Cruel_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160344">el cuarto mundo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_2020/pseuds/Cruel_2020'>Cruel_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark (TV 2017), series dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_2020/pseuds/Cruel_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>esta es una historia relacionada a las tres temporadas de la serie dark de netflix pero aqui la protagonista sera  martha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonas Kahnwald/Martha Nielsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PRIMERA PARTE</p><p>Crees que algo de nosotros podríamos permanecer, o es eso lo que somos, un sueño? Nunca existimos realmente ".</p><p>Jonás responde que no sabe, pero proclama - "somos una pareja perfecta" nunca lo olvides-</p><p>y la pareja se toma de las manos y desaparece y todo queda en la oscuridad en ese momento despierta Martha</p><p>-¿Por qué él de soñar esto? Mira el reloj y el da las seis de la mañana tiene treinta minutos para llegar a la escuela hoy es 10 de junio último día para el inicio del verano. y Enseguida toma una ducha, y baja las escaleras para encontrar a su madre terminando el desayuno,</p><p>- hola mamá, buenos días ya está listo el desayuno su pequeño hermano mikkel esta jugando con los vasos de plástico color rojo, -¿Ahora que estás haciendo ?</p><p>-Un nuevo truco es para que una materia igual esté en dos lugares a la vez</p><p>-Mamá estás segura que no es adoptado, -Martha no lo molesta ahora termina rápido. En ese momento entra Ulrich</p><p>-buenos días dados y le da un beso en los labios a Katarina</p><p>-¿A dónde fuiste? A correr por el bosque. mientras Martha colocaba mermelada en su pan baja Magnus</p><p>-se me hizo tarde buenos días y se acerca a Martha y toma su pan,</p><p>-¡Oye! Devuélvemelo -ya es tarde muévete adiós mamá y papá. Martha termina su chocolate y se despide toma un cardigan marrón para después salir por su bicicleta y sigue en línea recta detrás de su hermano con la vista de la planta eléctrica de winden, pensando en el sueño tan extraño que tuvo aunque no se sorprendió al ver a Jonás le gusta desde los siete años cuando se conocieron. cuando llega a la escuela la primera clase era ciencias mientras sacaba su libro escucho que alguien la saludaba era bartosz</p><p>-¿Martha se me a ocurrido que podremos ir a todos los próximos el fin de semana al lago? Claro pero es el aniversario de mis padres no podremos quedarnos tanto tiempo. en ese momento entra Jonás y se sienta al frente de martha - buenos días dice Jonás.</p><p>-¡Bien! responde bartosz se sienta al lado de martha ¿oye que tal si el sábado vamos al cine?</p><p>-no puedo ya tengo aviones con mi madre responde martha. En ese momento se levanta Eric y hace una exposición acerca de lo que es un agujero negro</p><p>puede denominar como una materia que puede absorber aunque podría ser dentro de uno podría tener más mundos paralelos por todo lo que succiona.</p><p>todos ríen por un momento por el chiste por qué ninguna materia sobrevive dentro de uno, Martha solo por aburrimiento estaba dibujando la figura pequeña del infinito en su hoja al escuchar esa palabra se congeló por un momento y pensaste por un momento "¿podría una persona crear algo así?" Al terminar las clases llego a su habitación y en su computadora escribe HG tannhaus lo recordó por qué su hermanito también observa ese antiguo programa de los 70 en su pc y además está un libro eine reise durch die zeit (un viaje a través del tiempo)</p><p>Martha enseguida compro el libro en ebay y en la biografía de tannhaus hablaba de su hijo, nuera y su nieta Charlotte que fallecieron en un accidente al leer esto tuvo una punzada en el pecho como una sensación de que podría haber hecho algo para arreglarlo lo cual era absurdo pasado más de veinte años en unos pocos días llegaría el libro ahora esperamos disfrutar este verano a pasado mas de una semana y la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres es hoy 20 de junio.</p><p>bartosz los invito a nadar al lago y Martha estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas para ir a su bolsa y bajo las escaleras -Martha me prometes que cuando mejoraría llevar al lago? dados mikkel.</p><p>-Claro que sí aunque observando la suerte que tienes estoy empezando a dudar justo en vacaciones darte rubeola. En ese momento mikkel jugando le lanza el cojín de la sala</p><p>-¡Adiós¡ Nos vemos más tarde y martha toma su bicicleta para encontrar el camino a bartosz ya Jonás, Magnus se había adelantado y siguen juntos directo al lago Martha en un momento voltea atrás para mirar a Jonás y lo ve con una cazadora amarilla en pleno verano y sonríe por ello</p><p>-¡Vamos Jonás!, No te quedes atrás dice martha al llegar al lago organizan sus cosas</p><p>- ¿Jonás no quieres entrar? - hoy no entraré.   - bien entonces cuida las cosas cuando martha toca el agua nota que está muy fría y se arrepiente de haber entrado hasta que Magnus la empuja y enseguida entra bartosz,</p><p>-sabían que este lago hace mucho tiempo se ahogó una mujer, dados bartosz</p><p>-al sumergirte puedes ver su vestido y algunas veces cuando nadas intenta tocar tus pies con sus manos está relatando al frente de Martha.</p><p>-ya para eso dice martha -</p><p>eso no es lo peor continuo diciendo. es cuando tiene hambre en este momento Magnus que está detrás de Martha se sumerge y sigue relatando bartosz ella arrastrando a la gente hasta el fondo, entonces Martha se hunde y vuelve a salir y salpicar a bartosz y Magnus</p><p>¡Son unos idiotas! Y comenzaron a reírse</p><p>- a si a mí no me causa gracia dice Martha. En ese momento, salé del agua y toma una toalla para sentarse junto a Jonás.</p><p>- y ¿vienes esta noche?</p><p>-si responde Jonás,</p><p>-la verdad a veces me preguntó por qué mis padres siguen juntos. dice martha ahora no los veo muy felices para después voltear a verlo</p><p>-¿Jonás tus padres son felices?</p><p>- La verdad no lo se, en ese momento Jonás entierra su mano en la arena y saca una medalla ¿Quién es? pregunta martha </p><p>Es muy vieja - dice Jonás</p><p>-es San Cristóbal el patrón de los viajeros responde Martha, Y Jonás la observa preguntándose cómo sabría ello,</p><p>- mejor no preguntes- responde Martha para  luego tomar su camisa  y se la coloca para recostarse en la toalla y tomar su libro para leer su obra de teatro Ariadna hay mismo observar a Jonás y vuelve a pensar en su sueño y también la razón por lo que el nombre de San Cristóbal, por qué la tenia puesta esa noche alrededor de su cuello</p><p>-¿Qué? pregunta Jonás -Nada estaba pensando a ti no te gustaría saber lo que pasará después ¿En el futuro? O tal vez en los próximos minutos, a veces siento que algo está por pasar</p><p>-¡cuidado! Grita Magnus mientras corre hacia ellos para entrar al agua. -¡Carajo! Dice Jonás, ¿Qué pasa? Dice Martha, me tengo que ir ¿A dónde?</p><p>-le regalamos una tableta a la abuela en su cumpleaños y le tengo que enseñar cómo debe usarla. - está bien responde Martha.</p><p>- entonces nos vemos luego</p><p>- ¿Jonás por qué usas un impermeable con este clima? - Mi padre dice que abra una tormenta más tarde, nos vemos. </p><p>continuo leyendo y no se dio cuenta de que cerró los ojos por un momento, identificó que alguien se acercó y al voltear era Jonás, que se sienta a su lado.</p><p>¿No debías irte.?</p><p>-tengo tiempo responde Jonás. Por qué siempre la gente dice eso, si la verdad el tiempo nos tiene a nosotros. Martha queda confundida y puede notar que diferente se ve Jonás.</p><p>-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te ves diferente?</p><p>- quería decirte algo, responde Jonás desde hace mucho. Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, nunca creas otra cosa, y Jonás se acerca a Martha y le da un beso en los labios es el primero que ella recibe, Martha con su mano derecha acaricia suavemente el cabello de Jonás hasta llegar a su mejilla .</p><p>- Yo me tengo que ir Jonás luego se levanta y Martha lo observa irse en ese momento despierta aun tiene su libro en la mano y otra ves escucho esas palabras, y pudo darse cuenta de que Jonás se vio muy diferente su cabello había crecido mucho. Sabía que era un sueño pero al tener al lado la medalla de San Cristóbal no estaba tan segura que no fuera real.</p><p>¡Martha arréglate tenemos que irnos dice Magnus!</p><p>Luego toman sus bicicletas y bartosz se acerca a Martha -¡Martha! Lamento no poder ir esta noche tenemos una fiesta para mí mamá en el hotel y no pude librarme</p><p>- si está bien responde Martha ahí bartosz la observa</p><p>-te ves bien con el cabello así, mierda no se ni lo que digo.</p><p>-de acuerdo nos vemos después chao- Martha. Cuando llega a casa ayuda a su madre con la fiesta y se coloca después de un vestido blanco para terminar con un labial rojo después de recibir a los invitados y ve a Jonás ya Hanna.</p><p>-Hola Hanna, responde martha -</p><p>que bueno que pudiste venir ¿Quieres algo de beber?</p><p>-¡Claro! -Hola Hanna dice Katarina, - traje tiramisú casero, responde hanna dónde está la pregunta pero luego es ignorada, así que ve a Charlotte</p><p>- hola -¿Sabes dónde colocar esto? - en la mesa de la esquina, se dirige hacías haya y escucha a Ulrich.</p><p>-Que bueno que pudiste venir le entrega una copa, salud  y en ese momento puede notar a Charlotte observarla y se acerca de nuevo a ella</p><p>- ¿Y Peter?</p><p>- ahora tiene la fiebre del verano o algo así, y ¿Dónde está Michael?</p><p>- debía de terminar una pintura, a estado nervioso últimamente.</p><p>- sabes dice charlotte siempre creí que solo usaste a Michael solo por qué necesitas tener algo.</p><p>- disculpa- responde Hannah</p><p>-yo se lo que digo ahora mismo me doy cuenta como miras a Ulrich, a pesar de todo Katarina no merece eso y solo te doy un consejo por el bien de todos divorciarte. Creo que Michael enseguida lo haría.</p><p>- tal vez deberías tomar tu propio consejo dice Hannah</p><p>- justo ahora lo hago y te estoy ayudando a hacer lo correcto. Espero que lo hagas termina de decir Charlotte para luego marcharse y Hannah solo toma el camino para ir al jardín, Pensando en lo que dijo Charlotte aunque haya sido cruel, una parte de ella sabe que tiene razón.</p><p>Mientras tanto todos estaban viendo las antiguas fotos de Ulrich y Katarina para que mikkel al final se llevara a su madre al no poder dormir, ahí es cuando Martha aprovecha para tomar a Jonás y llevarlo a su recamara.</p><p>al entrar Martha saca la medalla</p><p>-Te olvidaste esto en el lago, le puse un cordón y Jonás lo toma - gracias</p><p>Martha cómo sabias el nombre?</p><p>- por qué soñé con ese collar- responde martha lo se es extraño. y luego se acerca más a Jonás y lo besa y acuna con sus manos el rostro de Jonás. -</p><p>hace mucho tiempo quería hacer esto</p><p>-dice martha, Y el enseguida la besa de vuelta, Martha comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de Jonás para luego ella besar su cuello, ahí Jonás comienza a retirar el blanco vestido de Martha para luego seguir besándola y enterrar sus manos en su cabello castaño, y luego mira sus ojos gris oscuro para después Martha sonreír</p><p>-¿es la primera vez? En lo que Jonás asiente</p><p>-solo hazlo suave dice Martha quiero que seas el primero y el único dado para volver a besar sus labios, las manos de Jonás se dirigen a su sostén blanco algodón y lo retira para después acercarla a su pecho desnudo el solo quiere sentirla ahora, desde siempre la a querido, aún no puedo creer que esté pasando con la chica de sus sueños, que este frente a la desnuda a punto de entregarle todo. el tira de ella hacia el, y gime en sus labios y Jonás la acomoda suave en la cama sin dejar de besarla.</p><p>- creo que somos la pareja perfecta, dice Jonás Martha no entiende como sabe esas palabras si era un sueño, pero está feliz por escucharlas ahora -</p><p>también lo creo nunca lo olvides - dice martha. Jonás besa su cuello y la clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos y besarlos, ella deja escapar otro sonido de sus labios y sus manos están jugando con su cabello, Martha con su mano derecha grabar su espalda. Hasta llegar a sus nalgas ahí está la entrada en ella, Martha jadea y su espalda arqueada recibiéndolo. El cierra los ojos al sentir estar dentro de ella. Él se mueve un poco para no lastimarla y ella levanta su cadera dejándolo entrar un poco más y Martha vuelve a besarlo mientras no deja de moverse. Jonás te amo probablemente siempre lo haré siempre estaré contigo y no te dejare, responde martha y ahí Jonás cierra los ojos</p><p>- también te amo, nunca lo olvides para después correrse dentro de ella. Y después de unos segundos puede sentir sus paredes cerrarse en el. Jonás se recuesta en la cama y Martha encima del para al final recuperarse, Martha besa el pecho de Jonás</p><p>- ya debo irme dice Jonás y Martha lo abraza con fuerza -está bien mañana nos vemos y Jonás la besa en los labios de nuevo, eres hermosa dados para luego levantarse y vestirse y igualmente lo hace Martha para salir de la recamara y ella toma su mano al bajar las escaleras ahora la gente se está marchando a sus casas a dejado de llover, Martha suelta la mano de Jonás ahora que veas a Hanna acercarse</p><p>-bien ya es hora de irnos hasta mañana Martha, que descanses Hanna y voltea a ver a Jonás y le da un beso en la mejilla. Adiós mañana te llamo y los ve marcharse eres hermosa dice para luego levantarse y vestirse e igualmente lo hace Martha para salir de la recamara y ella toma su mano al bajar las escaleras ahora la gente se está marchando a sus casas a la izquierda de llover, Martha suelta la mano de Jonás ahora que ve a Hanna acercarse</p><p>-eres hermosa dice para luego levantarse y vestirse e igualmente lo hace Martha para salir de la recamara y ella toma su mano al bajar las escaleras ahora la gente se está marchando a sus casas a la izquierda de llover, Martha suelta la mano de Jonás ahora que ve a Hanna acercarse</p><p>- bien ya es hora de irnos hasta mañana Martha, que descanse Hanna y voltea a ver a Jonás y le da un beso en la mejilla.</p><p>-Adiós mañana te llamo y los ve marcharse que descanse a Hanna y voltea a ver a Jonás y le da un beso en la mejilla. Adiós mañana te llamo y los ve marcharse que descanse a Hanna y voltea a ver a Jonás y le da un beso en la mejilla. Adiós mañana te llamo y los ve marcharse</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. revelaciones primera parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>en este capitulo hay un guiño en referencia al suicidio de michael khandwald. aunque aqui el heroe seria charlotte doopler</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Revelaciones</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era las seis de la mañana cuando sonó mi celular " hola"</p><p>-martha, es mi padre anoche el estaba bien cuando llegamos. Pero no sé porque lo hizo.</p><p>- Jonás que sucede? -el se colgó en la madrugada ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta</p><p>iré enseguida martha despertó a su familia para darles la noticia cuando llegaron a la casa khanwald vio una ambulancia ya Charlotte Doppler hablando con Hannah se acercaron para darles el pésame.</p><p>Y se acercó a Jonás para darle un abrazo. El rostro se escondió en el hombro de Martha y luego lo sintió temblar no entendía por qué su padre lo había hecho y al parecer solo había dejado dos, cartas una para Jonás y la otra para Inés su madre adoptiva, </p><p>Martha se quedó mucho tiempo consolándolo, hasta bartosz se había dado cuenta del trato,</p><p>pero ahora no le importaba pasaron dos días y ya era entierro de Michael khanwald Martha bajo las escaleras y tomo su abrigo oscuro para llegar con su familia al funeral.</p><p> </p><p>Menos por mikkel aún seguía enfermo y se quedó al cuidado de la abuela hasta que regresen, al llegar entraron a la iglesia para empezar a rezar, para luego escuchar las palabras del padre antes de bajar el ataúd,</p><p>Jonás y Hannah no quisieron decir una palabra e Inés no dejaba de temblar por haber perdido al único hijo que tenía. Al día siguiente Martha intento comunicarse con Jonás pero siempre estaba en buzón, así que espero sabía que el quería estar solo. </p><p>Tiempo después era igual hasta que llegó a la puerta de su casa y tocó pero no abría nadie, y comenzó a preocuparse hasta que escucha la bicicleta y libera un suspiro de alivio al ver a Jonás.</p><p>- hola ¿En dónde estabas?</p><p>- en la cueva solo quería alejarme.  Dice Jonás</p><p>- también de mi hace cinco días que no responde mis llamadas.</p><p>- hoy iba a buscarte necesitó hablarte.</p><p>- espero que no sea lo que creo,</p><p>- mira ahora no me siento bien, y tampoco soy la mejor compañía ahora,</p><p>- lo se por eso, me preocupo por ti,</p><p>- es mejor que no nos veamos más ya es suficiente con escuchar a la gente sobre mi, tampoco quiero exponerte a ello.</p><p>- que es lo primero que te dije, que no te voy a dejar también soy tu amiga además ..</p><p>- mejor busca a otro, uno que no  te dé tantos problemas.</p><p>-no hablas enserio.</p><p>- si lo nuestro fue un error. Ve a casa ahora dice Jonás para luego entrar por la puerta.</p><p>Mientras Martha está tratando  de que no la escuché llorar. ;</p><p>- en ese momento Martha escucha la voz de mikkel y siente su mano apretar su hombro izquierdo,</p><p>- Martha despierta por favor. Martha abre los ojos y puede notar que están húmedos y habían estado llorando dormida. Y después voltea a mirar a su hermano que está preocupado.</p><p>-que tienes hace un rato estoy tratando de despertarte ¿Por qué lloras? .</p><p>- tenía una pesadilla supongo.</p><p>- al parecer con Jonás, repetias su nombre, ¿El acaso te hizo algo?</p><p>- no, era sobre su padre el, se colgó hasta pude ver el funeral. Fue muy fuerte creo que por eso empecé a llorar.</p><p>¿Mamá está despierta? Aun no es muy temprano</p><p>-¿Estarás bien? - si mikkel ahora ve a dormir otro rato. Su hermano asiente para luego irse y Martha tomo el celular y pudo ver qué eran las seis así que espero despierta hasta que pudiera llamar a Jonás. Ese mismo día en casa de los khanwald Jonás por primera vez escucha a sus padres discutir, siempre los había visto muy tranquilos y se levantó para acercarse a la escalera.</p><p>- Michael algo te pasa, tu nunca me has negado algo, pero dejaste que fuera sola a esa fiesta. - ya te dije que necesitaba terminar la pintura.</p><p>- si claro es solamente, una escusa</p><p>- para que te pones así Jonás fue contigo.</p><p>- apenas vio a Martha se desapareció con ella. Ahí Michael se congela un segundo y Hanna lo nota.</p><p>- ellos son solo amigos casi como hermanos dice Michael</p><p>. - es obvio que se gustan ahora creo que ya están saliendo y Hannah nota a su esposo más nervioso</p><p>- eso no puede pasar, dice Michael</p><p>- ¿Por qué no? Ahora que Martha te atrae. Dice Hanna</p><p>- ¡Que! No digas estupideces.</p><p>- entonces dime qué tienes,</p><p>- la verdad creo que estoy cansado,</p><p>- ¿esto es por mi? Si y también por mi de seguro en la fiesta aprovechaste para acercarte a Ulrich.</p><p>-no lo hice, - con todos mirándote es más que obvio. Hannah estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo. - hasta tu sabes que este matrimonio desde hace mucho no funciona,</p><p>- lo se responde Hannah, y yo no estaré más en casa, si quieres el divorcio está bien, lo acepto y después Hannah retira una lágrima de su mejilla derecha.en ese momento Jonás regresa a su alcoba aceptando lo que acaba de escuchar y una parte se siente triste pero al mismo tiempo alivió hasta que su padre entra a su alcoba, su padre lo observa y se da cuenta que escucho todo.</p><p>- Jonás ¿Sigues siendo muy amigo de Martha?</p><p>- en realidad ahora más que eso. Y Jonás nota a su padre apretar los labios. Y por un momento se pregunta si su madre tiene razón.</p><p>-estas seguro que deberías seguir con ello</p><p>.-papá no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad aún no me creo que se haya fijado en mi.,</p><p>-hubiera preferido a otra chica en lugar de… la hija del hombre que está arruinando mi familia.</p><p>- papá tu hace mucho dejaste de querer a mamá. Hasta no creo que alguna vez la hayas amado.</p><p>- ¿tu que sabes de eso? Solo actúas así por un beso.</p><p>-no, yo se que la amo y ella a mi termina de decir Jonás para ver a su padre en silencio</p><p>- solo ten cuidado dice Michael para luego salir por la puerta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>charlotte toma una decisión respecto a su familia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Revelaciones parte 2</strong>
</p><p>Eran las nueve de la mañana así que tome mi teléfono para llamar a Jonás </p><p>hola Martha, ¿Puedes salir ahora?</p><p>- si ¿Estás bien ?,</p><p>- descuida no pasa nada después de colgar fue a avisarle a sus padres, su madre de vuelta dice que no tarde demasiado, al salir Martha toma su bicicleta y después observa el buzón, cuando lo habré además de las cartas está el libro que pidió en la página, para después guardarlo en el morral y se dirige directo al lago.</p><p>Al llegar ya está ahí Jonás y sigue usando su impermeable amarillo a Martha solo le provoca ternura verlo. Esta a punto de decir algo cuando el se acerca y la rodea con sus brazos para apretarla en su pecho, ahí es cuando Martha libera un suspiro de alivio ya estaba pensando lo peor. Pero ella lo veía un poco afligido.</p><p>-Jonás que sucede?</p><p>- mis padres estaban discutiendo, y al final mi padre le pidió el divorcio ahora mi madre, se está mudando a un hotel por eso quería salir a tomar aire.</p><p>-no quería decir nada, porque son suposiciones pero había notado la manera en que se miran. Tal vez no a pasado nada entre ellos,</p><p>- pero podría - dice Jonás pienso que mi madre aún no se a dado cuenta que no necesita a nadie  siempre a Sido ella misma</p><p>- pero ella te quiere.</p><p>- la verdad yo creo que, solo le importa ella misma.</p><p>- entonces ahora estás solo en casa con tu padre. Hay es cuando Martha abraza a Jonás para darle un beso en la sien,</p><p>-ahora mi padre sabe de nosotros,</p><p>- a si seguro no le sorprendió.</p><p>- la verdad no le agrado tanto saberlo</p><p>- el no te prohibió seguir verdad,</p><p>-no pero tampoco lo tomo bien.</p><p>- bien por qué tendrá que acostumbrarse. Hay es cuando Jonás la voltea a ver</p><p>- por qué a mí, deben haber bastantes chicos que quisieran tomar mi lugar.</p><p>-nos conocemos desde niños y desde la primera vez que te Vi, me encariñé mucho contigo y no  dejaba de hablar de ti en casa y ahora estarás atrapado conmigo.</p><p>-entoncest mucha suerte, dice Jonás para luego besarla en los labios. Después de la acompaña a casa y ve a Jonás marcharse y se siente tranquila al ver que era todo un sueño y su padre está a salvo.</p><p>Toma su nuevo libro. Y en una de las páginas hay una que llama su atención es el más popular La paradoja del gato de Schrödinger demostrando que podría haber dos realidades,</p><p> </p><p>- ¿será posible que haya otra versión de mi, tal vez por eso tengo estos sueños.? Luego más adelante aparece, paradoja de Bootstrap. "el tiempo no es lineal. Presente, pasado y futuro están entrelazados y se influyen mutuamente ”-¡Que! No puede ser posible esto está considerando que viajar en el tiempo es real.</p><p>Martha aún no podía creer lo que decía el libro parecía solo fantasía pero todo esto es ciencia desde hace mucho a tenido pesadillas como si fuera la vida de otra persona y ella es el espectador</p><p>-aun existe esa tienda de relojes aunque está abandonada dice Martha ese hombre era un genio cuando estaba vivo tal vez podría encontrar algo, así que esa noche espero a que su familia estuviera profunda para poder salir, tomo su bicicleta y llegó a la tienda noto la puerta con llave y manipuló el picaporte y la abrió. Martha pudo ver qué había mucho polvo y cosas muy viejas así que entro para ver el lugar. Solo había libros y sillas y algunos relojes dañados siguió hasta fondo y encontró la puerta del sótano giro el picaporte y bajo las escaleras con ayuda de la luz de su celular, noto que había bichos pero no le sorprendió un escritorio y más papeles viejos hasta que noto en la esquina,</p><p>una pequeña esfera soplo para retirar algo de polvo, bajo el teléfono y la levanta con las dos manos para después de frotar la esfera con su mano derecha y luego prendió.</p><p>Se sorprendió por ello y de que aún funciona. Era una lámpara</p><p>- tal vez era de Charlotte y la dejo aquí. Dice Martha con esta luz le ayuda más a ver y se quedó más tiempo hasta que vio debajo de la escalera al fondo una pequeña caja. De cobre. Martha baja la lámpara y saca la pequeña caja estaba con telaraña y astillada en los lados. Tenía tuercas y engranajes.        -¿Para que la habrá hecho tannhaus?. Volteó a ver su teléfono y era las doce de la noche tenía que ir a casa.</p><p>Así que cubrió la pequeña máquina con su cazadora y tomo la linterna para subir las escaleras e irse a casa. Al llegar su familia aún seguía durmiendo y Martha en su recamara ensendio la esfera  que encontró y empezó a limpiar la máquina y noto que era dorada, tenía botones y mancuernas.</p><p>Hasta que sintió vibrar su teléfono se estaba acabando la batería y la puso encima de la superficie metálica de la máquina mientras buscaba su cargador cuando volvió a mirar a la máquina, las mancuernas se giraron solas y se puso nerviosa y retiro el teléfono para después la máquina detenerse ahí Martha entendió que esa máquina era de cuidado. Tomo la máquina y la dejo dentro del armario para después dormir un poco ya eran las 3 de la mañana.</p><p>Mientras en la casa de los Doppler Franzisca se acerca a su madre</p><p>.-mama debo decirte algo acerca de papá,.       -ahora qué sucede,</p><p>-¿Cómo está vuestra relación ahora?</p><p>-bastante deplorable la verdad,</p><p>- entonces por qué siguen juntos?.</p><p>- solo seguimos casados hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos,</p><p>- sabes a donde va en las noches. ayer lo seguí mientras llovía, en lugar de haber ido a la fiesta estaba en ese remolque de nuevo.</p><p>Ahí es cuando Charlotte asiente sin decir una palabra.</p><p>–¿ mamá ya lo sabias ?,</p><p>- empezó a hacerlo hace unos meses. Pero no te preocupes ahora mismo estoy organizando las cosas para pedirle el divorcio,</p><p>- ¿el alguna te a querido ?.</p><p>- creo que si, pero no tanto como a ella,</p><p>la verdad no me molesta, creo que no quería estar sola, por eso tarde tanto. Y francesca toma la mano de su madre.</p><p>Ya había pasado el verano y comenzaba septiembre. Ahora Michael seguía viviendo solo con Jonás, solo su hijo veía a Hannah algunas veces.</p><p>Michael seguía preocupado por Martha y Jonás. Trato de persuadir un poco para que se alejara de ella. </p><p>Así que un  día lo intento con Martha y no es que haya funcionado                                             </p><p>buenos días Michael, ¿Y como está después de lo que pasó con su ex-esposa?</p><p>- la verdad un poco mejor, creo que tome la decisión correcta. ¿Ahora lo de ustedes va enserio ?.</p><p>- si ahora cumplimos un mes, dice Martha sin dejar de sonreír. - y que piensa Bartosz de esto, se le  veía bastante interés en ti. </p><p>¿Aún se hablan.?</p><p>- la verdad no, ahora me ignora, aunque quiere mucho a Jonás es su mejor amigo, yo en ningún momento le di esperanzas.</p><p>- por eso a estado en su casa bastantes veces.</p><p>- si es verdad dice Martha solo para visitar a su madre, a Sido buena conmigo. Además que me dará trabajo en el hotel por un tiempo.</p><p>- algo estás buscando, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ?,</p><p>- ¿De que habla? Dice Martha.</p><p>- ¿Busca dinero, o que su esposo te deje la planta ?. Eso mismo hizo la madre de Regina.</p><p>- yo solamente estoy siendo amable, no busco y tampoco me interesa su hijo. Si eso es lo que piensa.</p><p>yo no diré nada de esto, eso es lo que usted piensa y está equivocado, si quiere que me aleje de Jonás pierde su tiempo en tratar de intentarlo. En ese momento llego Jonás en su bicicleta y Martha fue de inmediato con el.</p><p>mientras Michael los veía por la ventana sintió que no valía la pena además se veía qué se querían y si el dijera la verdad,. </p><p>nadie le creería pensarían que está loco . Ahora solo sintió pena por su hermana y su hijo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. tercera parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>martha encuentra una carta que puede desatar muchas cosas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tercera parte</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Era 3 de septiembre el verano había terminado y por ahora Martha, no había probado la máquina hasta llegó en un punto de acercarse a Franziska. Por qué igual tannhaus era su abuelo aunque no de sangre.  </p><p>Esa chica sabía menos que ella y además se veía bastante perturbada así que Martha solamente fue amable y también con Charlotte hasta sintió aprecio por esa mujer. Llegar a enfrentar a Hanna, nunca le agrado esa mujer pero debería ser amable con ella, después de todo es la madre de Jonás.</p><p>Solo se sorprendió por el trato de Michael hacia ella. Ese hombre siempre la a desconcertado, es como si tuviera otra personalidad o un secreto por ahora ella conserva la distancia, solo desde que empezó a acercarse a Regina.</p><p>Bartoz comenzó de nuevo a acosarla así que bloqueo su número y lo evita cuando el llega al hotel.</p><p>Que para su desgracia necesita el dinero para la universidad hasta que un día tuvo que ser más directa. </p><p>Era jueves en la tarde hasta que lo vio llegar.</p><p>- hola Martha. - hola dice Martha</p><p>¿Si buscas a tu madre, se encuentra en la parte de atrás,</p><p>-hoy quería hablar contigo.</p><p>- ¿Sobre qué? Hasta donde se no somos amigos,</p><p>- lo se, aún no lo entiendo ¿Por qué Jonás? De todos los chicos tenía que justamente mi mejor amigo.</p><p>- primero ese es asunto mío no tuyo, y en ningún momento te di esperanzas o si tú pensante lo contrario. Discúlpame termina de decir.</p><p>- de verdad, seguro te hizo venir rápido mencionó bartosz. </p><p>Martha para de escribir en el teclado para ver a bartoz a los ojos. Y se acerca a el, con su brazo derecho lo empuja y su espalda toca la pared. Mientras el brazo de Martha está en el cuello y empieza apretarlo un poco.</p><p>- primero que todo, jamás me he fijado en ti, y segundo si vuelves hacer un comentario así sobre mi te haré algo peor. Ya entiéndelo no me interesas ya hay bastantes chicas en este pueblo. Busca a otra déjame en paz para después soltarlo ahí es cuando bartosz se agacha y empieza a toser</p><p>- ya te volviste loca dice,</p><p>- solo me estoy haciendo respetar para que lo sepas. Luego el se levanta y para después marcharse. Desde ese día no volvió a molestar. Martha termino sus cosas para bajar y vio a su hermano mikkel comiendo cereal. Y acerca a el, con su mano derecha pellizca su mejilla izquierda para con la otra tomar su vaso de jugo de naranja.</p><p>- ¡Oye! Sírvete el tuyo.</p><p>- enserio no lo viste venir</p><p>-primero Magnus y ahora tu también, lo único que falta es que se una Jonás. </p><p>- jamas pasara el es muy noble dice Martha.</p><p>- todos los seres humanos tenemos un lado malo. La gente cambia. Mírate a ti . Termina de mikkel.</p><p>- No es para tanto, ya terminaste debemos irnos. Ahí se Martha se levanta del sofá y se acerca a la escalera ¡Magnus! .</p><p>- el no está aquí, tampoco paso la noche.</p><p>-¿Mama lo sabe ?. - no se a dado cuenta, le dije que se fue más temprano debe de estar con esa chica rara con la que hablaste.</p><p>-esta con Franziska y mikkel asiente.</p><p>- de acuerdo, si lo descubren el sabrá que hacer solo. Al llegar Martha ve a Jonás hablando con Bartosz, cuando el segundo la ve acercarse se despide de Jonás. Y Martha lo abraza por detrás</p><p>- estas listo para el último año.</p><p>- si igual luego vendrá algo peor, la universidad. Dice Jonás para luego tomar la mano de Martha. Ya era mediados de septiembre y Martha estaba organizando unas carpetas,</p><p>- adelantaste mucho, Martha dice Regina,</p><p>- lo se aquí hay bastante trabajo; - si, es bueno que estés aquí. Regina te puedo hacer una pregunta.</p><p>- claro que si. -¿Mi padre alguna vez se a hospedado aquí, con alguien?</p><p>- bueno, si y más de una vez.</p><p>- es Hannah verdad,</p><p>- así es.</p><p>- y porque nunca le dijiste algo a mi madre.</p><p>- me tente muchas veces pero yo caería muy bajo, tanto como. Cuando era adolescente.</p><p>- ¿Mi madre te hizo algo ?.</p><p>- no era nada amable conmigo, aunque ahora lo entiendo mi madre fue la única en este pueblo en prosperar y para los 80s era extraño que una mujer fuera de dueña de una planta de energía nuclear. Aunque fuera de lista.</p><p>- era entonces por los privilegios. Responde Martha.</p><p>- eso y también por su madre, esa mujer era enfermera en un asilo y además trataba muy mal a tu madre, la golpeaba. ¿Nunca te dijo nada sobre tu abuela.</p><p>- no porque un día ella salió a trabajar y no regreso, abandono a mi madre.</p><p>- ahora me acuerdo fue muy extraño, salió del asilo y después nadie la volvió a ver.</p><p>- lo lamento mucho por lo de mis padres, ahora mismo siento vergüenza. A veces siento que no encajo en esta familia, tampoco me parezco a mis padres oa mis hermanos.</p><p>- es normal sentirse así, luego pasará</p><p>- eso espero dice, ¿Qué tal si pasas mañana por mi casa en la tarde? Para agradecerte.</p><p>- de verdad, claro que sí. Pero ¿Bartosz no estará ahí? - no creo que tiene una cita.</p><p>- eso es bueno, ya era hora. Dice Martha. </p><p>era domingo y Martha llamo a Jonás para decirle dónde pasaría la tarde y que fuera por ella a casa de los tiedemann. Cuando salió tomo su bicicleta y se dirigió  allá al llegar Regina la recibió Martha pensó que era tan diferente a su madre, no entendía quien podría lastimar a esa pobre mujer, </p><p>Al entrar quedó sorprendida por la casa. Y las ventanas hasta el techo se podía ver todo afuera, Regina le hacía preguntas de su familia y por sus estudios.</p><p>- entonces tu madre heredó la planta de energía?</p><p>- si eso paso de imprevisto, cuando tenía 16. Después de eso desapareció. Paso lo mismo que con mi abuela Doris, tengo una foto de ella junto a mi abuelo y mi madre.</p><p>Mira es ella, Martha tomo con su mano derecha el marcó,</p><p>- era muy bonita dice Martha.,</p><p>- hasta te pareces un poco a ella dice Regina. - si un poco, aunque creo que algunas personas se parecen. De seguro el universo es perezoso termina de decir Martha sonriendo.</p><p>- a veces es bueno no enterarse de las cosas. Dice Regina con un suspiro.</p><p>- ¿Qué tienes ?. - hasta mi esposo cree que estoy ciega a lo que pasa a mi alrededor, primero el era un adolescente recién llegado a winden y al final conseguir dirigir la planta de mi madre, el día que lo conocí me salvó de tus padres me defendió con un revolver.</p><p>Cuándo ellos se fueron el cayó tenía una herida por qué le habían disparado.</p><p>- y no dijiste nada a la policía?</p><p>- cuando lo vi, no sentí miedo sino alivió. Y no me importó que tuviera un arma me dijo que su nombre era Alexander köller, yo sentía que estaba mintiendo pero quería ayudarlo, hace tiempo se la verdad ya pasado mucho el es buena persona solo a pasado por cosas malas.</p><p>- tu lo amas mucho dice Martha.</p><p>- si todavía después de tanto. Hasta hace poco encontré en su oficina sus documentos, se llama Boris niewald,</p><p>- que curioso es como mi apellido y el de Jonás juntos.</p><p>- es cierto, no lo había pensado hay es cuando Regina coloca su mano en la frente.</p><p>- le duele la cabeza ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? - no tranquila ya pasara.</p><p>- desde hace cuanto le pasa? - hace tres meses. - y no ha visitado un médico</p><p>- eso no es necesario dice Regina.</p><p>- debería hacerlo mañana mismo dice Martha.</p><p>- está bien, pero seguro no será nada. ¿Quieres más té?</p><p>-si por favor, Regina se dirige a la cocina. Y portaretrato que tenía en el regazo se cae, y Martha se agacha a recogerlo y ve que sale un papel muy viejo lo toma y es una carta.</p><p>De Claudia y antes de que llegara Regina la guardo dentro del pantalón. Y acomodo la foto y la puso en su lugar. Al final le agradeció a Regina para luego marcharse con Jonás.</p><p>- parece que te as hecho su amiga,</p><p>- si es muy agradable, - que tal si vamos a comer algo, yo invito dice Jonás.</p><p>- bien pero no puedo demorar mucho. Al llegar la noche Martha toma la carta y se siente mal al hacer esto pero alguien debe tener respuestas.</p><p>
  <em>La carta era de finales de 1987 antes de qué Claudia desapareciera esperaba que alguna vez Regina la encuentre. revelaba que un día Bern Doppler investigo más allá de su planta nuclear y en 1953 encontró una sustancia oscura y encima de eso empezaron a construir la empresa. El decía que la sustancia podía moverse sola sin ninguna ayuda como si tuviera vida. La he hecho investigar y es una radiación electromagnética la misma que está en un agujero de gusano, esa sustancia está dentro de la planta en la que he trabajado tanto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hace poco recibí la visita de una anciana primero decía que venía por su perrita pérdida ella me dijo acerca de la sustancia y que cada treinta y tres años se permite viajar al futuro o al pasado por qué los planetas se alinean esa única vez me mostró una pequeña máquina dorada que solo funciona como conductor radioactivo electromagnético esa mujer también me dijo lo que te pasaría Regina y lo siento mucho si alguna vez no regreso y encuentras esto por favor perdoname,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> no olvides que te quiero  </em>
</p><p>Cuando Martha termino de leer la carta, no podía creer lo que había leído además era para Regina y ya no podía dársela era tarde y no quería perder la buena relación que había conseguido.</p><p>En la carta menciona que la planta nuclear creo la manera de viajar en el tiempo y menciono la máquina que encontró entonces funciona con energía radioactiva como un celular ahí, entendió por qué se movió esa noche en este año se cumplen treinta y tres años, primero debía romper la carta para que nadie la encontrará</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. el comienzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>martha descubrirá que es lo que, realmente hace la maquina</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El comienzo primera parte</p><p> </p><p>Era 15 de septiembre y Regina estaba en la sala de espera al final se decidió a visitar al médico, aún no les dice nada a bartosz y Aleksander.</p><p>Hasta que entra al consultorio y el médico dice lo que temía,</p><p>- Regina debo decirte que es un milagro que estés aquí, - ¿Por qué, pasa algo malo?</p><p>- detectamos una pequeña masa en el seno derecho sólo está comenzando y si inicias el tratamiento ahora podemos eliminarlo cuanto antes.</p><p>- ¿Esta seguro que no crecerá más?</p><p>- por supuesto, pero debes iniciar el tratamiento cuánto antes.</p><p>-por supuesto doctor haré todo lo que pidan. - si hubiera dejado pasar más tiempo ya sería tardé. Pero debe cuidar más su salud de ahora en adelante.</p><p>Regina enseguida comenzó a preparar todo y esa misma noche le diría a su esposo e hijo.</p><p>Tres días después Martha estaba terminando su tarea, cuando recibe una llamada era de Regina. </p><p>Cuando Martha llega al hotel,</p><p>-buenas tardes Regina ¿Qué querías mostrarme? Y Martha toma el papel, y al leerlo. Voltea a mirarla y está a punto de decir algo.</p><p>- el médico dice que aún estamos a tiempo, ahora estoy en tratamiento.</p><p>- espero que al final salga todo bien, y su esposo¿ ya lo sabe.?</p><p>- así es a Sido duró, pero de haber dejado pasar más tiempo, creo que este sería mi último año.</p><p>- hay que agradecer a Dios, porque lo detectaron a tiempo,</p><p>- si y también a ti, yo la verdad desistí muchas veces ahora me arrepiento de haber actuado así.</p><p>- entonces tendré que venir más tiempo, dice Martha.</p><p>- no mi esposo y yo hemos decidido por ahora no abrir el hotel. Pero no te preocupes mi esposo y yo  decidimos también por ti.</p><p>- ¿A qué se refiere ?.</p><p>- pagaremos tu universidad.</p><p>- no puedo creerlo, dice Martha a punto de llorar ¿Puedo abrazarla ?.</p><p>- claro que sí para rodearla con los brazos.</p><p>- todo saldrá bien le dice Martha esa misma noche le dijo todo a sus padres y no podía creer lo que escuchaban.</p><p>-¡No! Permitiré esto yo soy tu padre, tengo que darte eso, no ellos. No volverás a esa casa.</p><p>- un momento primero ellos son buenas personas y están siendo amables conmigo además en febrero cumpliré 18.</p><p>Así que no desaprovecharé está oportunidad tu siempre has tratado mal a estás personas solamente por celos de que tienen más dinero.</p><p>- tu no tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado dice Katharina.</p><p>- claro que lo se después de treinta años serías capaz de golpearla de nuevo cierto. Y es solo por tu envidia por qué ella si tuvo una madre que la ama, y jamás la golpearía como lo hacía tu madre verdad.</p><p>- bien quieres recibir caridad ese es tu problema dice Katharina para luego levantarse y subir las escaleras.</p><p>- ahora sí te pasaste dice Ulrich.</p><p>- enserio solo dije la verdad. Es una cosa que tú debes aplicar con tu familia no creéis.</p><p>Me voy a mi recámara descansa papá.</p><p>Era primero de octubre y Ulrich no dejaba de traer papeles y hacer indagaciones Martha solo pensaba que su padre se hizo policía por lo que pasó con su hermano, ahora  ya casi no hablaba con ella. </p><p>Hasta que al amanecer Martha salió de su cama y entro al cuarto de oficina de su padre y miro a su alrededor y se acercó a la caja y solo había periódicos viejos y busco más al fondo era una libreta de 1986 y más al fondo había otra de color rojo del año 1953.</p><p>Le pertenecía a Egon tiedemann comenzó a leer hasta que llegó al 11 de septiembre decía que un día lo llamaron para que fuera a la que hoy en día es la planta de energía nuclear. Por qué encontraron el cuerpo de un joven pelirrojo de 17 años ahí relata que lo dejaron encima de una montaña de tierra y sus ojos y oídos estaban chamuscados al final por su ropa pensaron que era de origen chino.</p><p>Pero nunca pudo comprobar quien era y lo dejaron en una tumba sin nombre. Martha cerró la libreta y la dejo en su lugar hasta que en la tarde después de despedirse de su familia tomo la máquina y se dirigió al bosque,</p><p>-</p><p>hasta que vio la cueva así que cuando entró estaba muy oscuro y saco su teléfono al seguir un poco más adelante se arrodilló y puso la máquina en el suelo después encima su teléfono de nuevo como  la otra noche</p><p>empezó a moverse y configuro la fecha para llegar a 1953. Cuando empezó a girar empezó a generar electricidad cuando Martha miro hacia arriba por la luz de la máquina había un agujero de gusano y estaba creciendo para después descender y cubrirla a ella.y Martha cerró los ojos.</p><p>Cuando los abrió seguía en la cueva y miro la máquina y la guardo en el morral, para salir de la cueva estaba atravesando el bosque hasta que noto que ya no estaba la central de energía nuclear por todo el pueblo se puede pero ahora no había nada.</p><p>– debo estar soñando de nuevo dice Martha para después pellizcarse el brazo y no funcionó así que apretó con fuerza la mochila para seguir adelante hasta que vio una patrulla pero se veía anticuada. Ella continuo hasta que vio también a un niño caminar al lado de su bicicleta su ropa se veía de los cincuenta.</p><p>Así que lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta después el niño paro y miro a lo lejos Martha se acercó más sin hacer ruido para después agacharse en los arbustos , cuando el niño se fue Martha salió quería ver lo que había. Y abajo estaban policías y en una montaña de tierra el cuerpo de un joven pelirrojo con una sudadera rojo oscuro y tenis blancos entonces miro más allá y había un letrero ‘una inversión importante, energía en cada hogar'</p><p>al ver eso lo sabia estaba en los cincuenta. Así que empezó a correr para llegar a la cueva volvió a repetir y coloco 2019 para llegar a casa. </p><p>Estaba asustadada de que no funcionará cuando salió de la cueva sonó su teléfono y dio un brinco del susto. Era Jonás</p><p>– Martha ¿Por qué no respondías? Te he llamado tres veces .</p><p>- lo siento se había descargado la pila. Ahora más tarde iré a tu casa de acuerdo. Esta bien, te amo dice Jonás.</p><p>– y yo a ti dice para después colgar Martha apretar la mochila .</p><p>– tengo que cuidar está máquina. Aún no puedo creerlo, ¿Entonces ese joven quien es? Dice en un susurro Martha mientras se dirige a casa.</p><p>al llegar la guarda detrás del armario de su alcoba aunque sabe que nadie revisa sus cosas no puede cometer errores. luego baja para tomar agua y tratar de asimilar lo que acaba de ver.</p><p>- ¿Martha estás bien? Dice Magnus .</p><p>- si claro ¿Por qué la pregunta? .</p><p>- te ves muy pálida.</p><p>– a si hoy no uso maquillaje es por eso .</p><p>– ajá si tú lo dices, de nuevo irás con Jonás,</p><p>- si ya estoy por irme, cuando llega enseguida abraza a Jonás con fuerza.</p><p>– te extrañe mucho.</p><p>– nos vemos todos los días, no es como si fuera a desaparecer.</p><p>- ahora estoy un poco sensible, más tarde Martha estaba preparando palomitas, hasta que llegó Michael,</p><p>- hola Martha.</p><p>– hola ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco, aún están calientes?</p><p> - si gracias , me enteré de lo que pasa con Regina, es un milagro ¿No  creés?</p><p>- si, lo creo dice Martha. Después se sientan en la cocina a hablar.</p><p>- ¿Papá como conociste a mamá, no me lo has dicho antes? Ahí Martha nota que Michael se pone tensó.</p><p>– fue en el hospital yo tenía lastimado  el tobillo y quería una golosina de la máquina y cuando ella se acercó yo solo la saludé y empezamos a ser amigos termina de decir Michael.</p><p>– eran amigos desde niños dice Martha.- ahora parece que conoció a alguien más.</p><p>– y ¿Estás bien con esto? Dice Jonás ,</p><p>- si hace mucho nuestro matrimonio no funcionaba hasta yo me siento libre. Más tarde Jonás acompaña a martha.</p><p>– te gusta bastante ese impermeable amarillo.</p><p>– el color me llama la atención dice Jonás.</p><p>– claro no puede por la lluvia.</p><p>- ¿Por qué?</p><p>– cuando no llueve te cubres la cabeza, pero cuando lo hace prefieres mojarte dice Martha en modo de burla.</p><p>– al menos tengo algo de cómico.</p><p>– bien un día de estos me la prestarás.</p><p>– está  bien dice Jonás para después darle un beso en los labios.</p><p>Ya era 5 de octubre y Martha estaba en la escuela frente a su casillero guardando sus libros hasta que escucha el nombre de Erik voltea a ver un segundo y el tiene tenis blancos , unos vaqueros azul y también la sudadera roja era la misma ropa.</p><p>– así que eras tú dice Martha en un susurro</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regina recibirá una noticia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa tarde después de las clases Martha debería ir a su ensayo de la obra, a</p><p>que podría llegar un poco más tarde. Estaba en la entrada de la escuela hasta que logro ver de nuevo a Erik obendorf, y lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta hasta que llegaron al bosque, y siguió en línea recta hasta que el paro.</p><p>Martha creyó que tal vez el la había visto o escuchado, así que guardo silencio y seguía escondida detrás de un árbol.</p><p>Y empezó a escuchar voces. Ella logro ver qué era un hombre alto de ojos azules y llevaba un traje de sacerdote y en su mano una biblia, y detrás de aparecía un hombre un poco más joven con la oreja izquierda desfigurada.</p><p>Ese mismo se colocó detrás de Erik y en su mano derecha tenía un pañuelo y lo coloco en el rostro de Erik para luego este desmayarse.</p><p>Martha estaba a punto de hablar pero tenía miedo de que esos hombres le hicieran lo mismo. Vio cuando lo cargaron y siguieron el camino. </p><p>Martha saco su teléfono y comenzó a grabar mientras entraban a la cueva.</p><p>Pensó que tal vez ellos tenían otra máquina pero no había nada y encendió la luz del celular mientras seguía más a fondo. Los dos hombres voltearon a la derecha y el que estaba vestido de sacerdote abrió una puerta y comenzó a salir viento de ese oyó.</p><p>- rápido debemos darnos prisa. Dice el sacerdote para después cerrar la puerta. Martha espero pensando que saldrían de nuevo, pero no fue asi  </p><p>No sabe de dónde saco las agallas y se acercó a la puerta y tenía algo escrito</p><p>“sic mundus creatus est” .</p><p>- esto debe ser latín dijo Martha.</p><p>Tocó el picaporte y la giro al abrir la puerta de nuevo salía viento y guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo para entrar. continuo hasta que vio una luz.</p><p>Creyó que le había dado la vuelta a la cueva. Pero al salir ya no estaba el sillón. </p><p>Así que salió del bosque y llegó a la parada de autobús y no había nada. </p><p> empezó a caminar para después empezar a llover. Después escucho un auto acercarse era un policía.</p><p>-buenos días jovencita. ¿A dónde se dirige? .</p><p>- iré al hospital, me duele el estómago.</p><p>- yo te puedo acercar más rápido. Para después Martha subir a la patrulla,</p><p>- mi nombre es Egon tiedemann, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -</p><p> Martha. ¿Y tus padres no pudieron traerte?</p><p>- papá ya no vive aquí en el pueblo y mamá está trabajando en la planta.</p><p>Después sonó el teléfono. Martha lo saco y vio que casi no tenía batería.</p><p>-¿Qué es eso ?.</p><p>- es el juguete de mi hermanito.</p><p>- inventan muchas cosas quien sabe cómo estará el mundo en treinta años, esa energía nuclear solo nos a arruinado bien aquí es.</p><p>- gracias dice Martha, .</p><p>- llama a tu madre para que venga por ti.</p><p>- debería hacer lo mismo, estar más cerca de su familia, no se sabe cuándo es el último día termina de decir Martha.</p><p>Ella al momento lo ve triste.</p><p>- ¿señor está bien ?.</p><p>- si no pasa nada, ten cuidado.</p><p>Martha entra al hospital y en la recepción está a la vista un calendario noviembre 1986</p><p>- estoy en los 80s susurra Martha.</p><p>Voltea a ver a la izquierda hasta que ve a su hermano menor mikkel y el trata de sacar una golosina de la máquina y después una niña se acerca y comienzan a hablar.</p><p>- esa niña es Hanna, dice Martha para después salir del hospital y dirigirse de nuevo a la cueva y no se detiene hasta que de nuevo sale pero esta vez,</p><p>la silla está ahí a la salida de la cueva. Así que corre de nuevo hasta llegar al teatro para el ensayo de Ariadna.</p><p>Ya estaba pensando una escusa cuando su profesor la interrumpe para hablar y dice que van a empezar. Ella queda confundida.</p><p>Pero le pide la hora a uno de sus compañeros y solo las 2:30 tardo treinta minutos en llegar. Y todo eso le pareció más tiempo.</p><p>Aún estaba en modo negación, cuando terminó y llegó a casa cargo su celular y saludo a su madre aunque últimamente estaba más distante y su padre no estaba cuando llegó la noche Martha comenzó a llorar,</p><p>no quería creer lo que había visto y lo que sabía .</p><p>- tal vez sea un error dice Martha, para después dirigirse a la cocina tomar una bolsa y se coloca guantes y saca tres vasos. </p><p>El de su madre y padre. Y también el de mikkel y Guarda la bolsa en el morral para luego tratar de dormir un poco. A</p><p>En la mañana saluda a su familia ahí es cuando su padre lo menciona</p><p>- en esta madrugada la ejefatura recibe una llamada de la madre de Erik obendorf dice que no llego a dormir, y también no responde las llamadas.</p><p>- pero desde cuándo no lo ve pregunta Katharina.</p><p>- desde la mañana que se fue a su escuela .</p><p>- Martha eres amiga de el? Le has hablado. Pregunta Ulrich.</p><p>- no, solo hemos Sido cordiales la verdad no conozco su círculo de amigos.</p><p>- pobre mujer debe estar desesperada creo que yo estaría peor si estuviera en su lugar dice Katharina. En ese momento Martha mira de reojo a mikkel.</p><p>- se me hace tarde dice para después levantarse e irse. Esa tarde Martha se quedó con Jonás en su casa están un poco preocupado por la desaparición de Erik. </p><p>Al  que Michael pero Martha lo veía un poco más tranquilo. Seguía hablando con ella como de costumbre, Martha pensaba que solo se mordía la lengua, el sabía quién era ella pero desconocía el secreto de Martha.</p><p>Ahora solo pensaba no decirle nada a nadie en especial a Jonás. Sería difícil de entender</p><p>- y si tal vez Erik solo escapó mencionó a Jonás.</p><p>- no creo que le hiciera eso a sus padres dice Michael.</p><p>-aun no se completa las 24 horas hay que esperar dice Martha,</p><p>- ¿Y tu madre te a visitado?</p><p>- no, hace días no nos vemos, solo de vez en cuando llama, la que estuvo aquí enseguida apenas se enteró fue mi abuela Inés. Termina de decir Jonás. </p><p>Cuando  llega la noche Michael se ofrece a llevar Martha. En el auto,</p><p>- ¿Cómo están tus padres? Menciona</p><p>.- están bien, aunque a estado muy cambiante mi madre.sobre todo conmigo,</p><p>- ¿Por qué? , - un poco fría, creo que está esperando a que yo me vaya.</p><p>- debe de ser el estrés no creo que este contra ti.</p><p>- tiene razón, gracias por traerme buenas noches. En la mañana Martha acompaña a Regina a petición de Martha. Y para su suerte también está ahí Bartosz</p><p>. - hola Martha, - hola y ¿Cómo estás ?.</p><p>- preocupado pero tengo que ser fuerte por mi madre. Y pasa junto a Bartosz para ver a Regina.</p><p>- no es necesario que vinieras aquí,</p><p>- yo quería hacerlo dice Martha</p><p>- solo espero que no se me caiga el cabello, al parecer esto es de familia.</p><p>- ¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>- mi abuelo Egon murió de cáncer. Antes estaba muy alejado de mi madre y yo casi no lo veía,</p><p>Tampoco sabía que estaba enfermó así que un día llamo a mi madre y empezó a estar cerca de nosotras hasta poco tiempo después falleció no había funcionado el tratamiento eso le afecto demasiado a mi madre.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasó con tu madre?</p><p>- ella un día se marchó, ella dijo que alguien la estaba siguiendo, yo era una niña y no entendía que pasaba hasta que no la volví a ver. </p><p>Creo que está muerta hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>- discúlpame no quería que te pusieras así,</p><p>- descuida fue hace mucho tiempo, el último día que la Vi también menciono a mi padre. Ahí entendí por qué teníamos tanto dinero todo por esa energía nuclear que está destruyendo todo.</p><p>- los dueños de ese lugar eran los Doppler menciono a Martha</p><p>- exacto, ¿Tu padre te lo mencionó? .</p><p>- si hace tiempo, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? . - si algo frío, esto ya me afecta la garganta.</p><p>Martha se dirige a la cafetería, para después ir a la recepción, había una enfermera pequeña y rubia con anteojos.</p><p>- ¿Dígame qué necesitas ?.</p><p>- Necesito una prueba de ADN.</p><p>- joven necesita ser mayor de edad para pedir una. ¿Cuánto quiere?</p><p>- tiene ahí mismo la muestra.</p><p>- claro que sí dice Martha ¿Cuánto se tarda?</p><p>- dos semanas, que nombre pondré,</p><p>- Regina tiedemann dice Martha .</p><p>- está segura pregunta la enfermera.</p><p>- solo hágalo yo misma vendré por el.</p><p>Después se dirige con la enfermera a otra habitación y está saca un hisopo estéril, para tomar también la muestra para después llevarle el te frío a Regina.Paso el tiempo ya</p><p>era 27 de octubre y Regina de nuevo se estába haciendo pruebas, ahí mismo se encontraron Aleksander y bartosz. Hasta que Regina no puede creer lo escucho,</p><p>- en hora buena, estás limpia no hay rastro de células cancerígenas, también repetimos las pruebas. Y a dado muy buenos resultados. Regina no podía parar de llorar y abrazo a su esposo e hijo. Para después salir del consultorio aún debe regresar como prevención. Se queda en la entrada un momento hasta que una enfermera se acerca, señora tiedemann.</p><p>- dígame.</p><p>- me alegro mucho de su recuperación.</p><p>- gracias dice Regina.</p><p>- debo decirle algo, hace dos semanas una joven pidió muestras de ADN y utilizo su nombre.</p><p>- ¿Qué, como es que ahora lo dice?</p><p>- de todas maneras ya me despidieron, solamente le entrego el resultado. Y Regina lo toma con su mano derecha para después abrirlo mientras lo Lee, </p><p>siente pena por Martha, más tarde ese mismo día llama a Martha y cuando llega le cuenta la buena noticia,</p><p>- Martha me puede explicar, por qué usaste mi nombre en el hospital.</p><p>- ¿Quién se lo dijo?</p><p>- una enfermera y además me entrego el resultado.</p><p>- lo lamento mucho, no volveré hacer eso lo prometo pero necesito saber.</p><p>- tenías razón desde un principio dice Regina. Martha toma la carta. Y lo tiene que volver a leer</p><p>- esto debe estar mal.</p><p>- no, el resultado es correcto entonces con quién he estado viviendo todo este tiempo.</p><p>- I don't know, te digo algo cuando eras bebé. Los ojos los tenías demasiado claros no le tome importancia, se cambia demasiado cuando se crece.</p><p>- ahora que hago, - enfrenta a tus padres dice Regina. - debo hablar con mi abuela Jana, debe saber algo.</p><p>- lo lamento mucho, dice Regina.</p><p>- se que sonare mal. Pero en parte me alegro que no sean mis padres.</p><p>- no digas eso, a pesar de todo son tus padres.</p><p>- debo ir a verla. Sale después de despedirse. Y en el camino recuerda lo que le dijo Regina sobre Egon, y sonríe por ello.</p><p>- al menos me escucho al final, mencionó Martha cuando llega con su abuela, la segunda la abraza al llegar Martha.</p><p>- y el abuelo no está,</p><p>- el estará aquí más tarde tranquila, que bueno que estés aquí, me enteré lo que pasó con ese chico, exactamente igual que hace treinta y tres años con mi hijo</p><p>- lo se, también estoy aquí para preguntarte algo. Acaso mis padres me adoptaron cuando era bebé ?.</p><p>Pero su abuela guarda silencio.</p><p>- abuela dice Martha.</p><p>- ¿Cómo te enteraste? Los escuchaste,</p><p>- no hice una prueba de ADN y no soy compatible con ninguno. Me faltó Magnus pero el se parece a mamá es más que obvio.</p><p>- tus padres jamás te dirían algo, fue una tragedia lo que pasó. Peor de lo que pase con mi hijo.</p><p>- entonces cuéntame, la verdad ya puedo cualquier cosa.</p><p>- fue cuando Magnus tenía un año, y Katharina había tenido una bebé hermosa, era muy pequeña también le colocaron Martha. </p><p>Ulrich se llevó a Magnus para venir aquí a visitarnos y tu madre se quedó sola. Ella dijo que le dió el baño y sonó el teléfono. Dijo que cerró por completo la llave. Y contesto el teléfono solo fue un segundo. Le había dicho que estaba ocupada con el bebé y cuando regresó la vio muy quieta y la llave seguía abierta. La saco del agua y trato de reanimarla pero ya estaba muerta.</p><p>Fue un accidente.</p><p>¿Cómo me encontraron? .</p><p>- fue tiempo después ellos recurrieron a nosotros, yo no quería ayudarla, ella la dejo sola fue su culpa. Paso casi tres semanas y nadie del pueblo había visitado más la casa ya no querían, que fueran.</p><p>Hasta que una yo estaba  ahí a petición de tronte, Ulrich llegó con un pequeño bulto cubierto en una sábana blanca, esa eras tú, dijo que alguien la dejo en la ejefatura, s</p><p>Sin siquiera una carta</p><p>- así que me pusieron su nombre y me dejaron en su familia dice Martha llorando.</p><p>- sabes cuándo supe lo que pasó contigo pensé en Charlotte Doppler.</p><p>- ¿por qué ?,</p><p>- ella también llegó, asi solo la dejaron en la puerta de la tienda de relojes de tannhaus.</p><p>- así que le puso el nombre de su nieta termina de decir Martha.</p><p>-si, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, pobre hombre, yo te acompañare ahi que decirles a tus padres, tus hermanos no se lo tomaran bien.</p><p>-abuela este no es un buen momento, es mejor esperar ademas no cambia nada ellos son mi familia. asi que por favor esto solo queda entre nosotras, por ahora que no se entere el abuelo esta bien.</p><p>- de acuerdo solo por ti pero no dejes pasar demasiado tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. secretos revelados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>4 de noviembre 2019</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>Martha despertó al escuchar la alarma del teléfono eran las seis de la mañana hasta que se dió cuenta que alguien la estaba abrazando por detrás voltea, y era su pequeño hermano mikkel. </p><p>Ella toca su hombro,</p><p>- despierta se hace tardé, dice Martha. Tuviste otra pesadilla,</p><p>- si, pero ahora ya no la recuerdo. No quiero volver a esa escuela,</p><p>- tienes que hacerlo, que tal y te vistes diferente hoy, para que sea menos aburrido para ti,</p><p>- y que hay de mamá.</p><p>- no pasa nada ahora levántate. Al bajar al comedor su madre terminaba el desayuno y mikkel llevaba una sudadera con un dibujo de huesos en la parte superior d incluso un sombrero.</p><p>- no creo que Houdini se vistiera así,</p><p>- tu que puedes saber dice mikkel.</p><p>- por favor solo ve a cambiarte no lo volveré a repetir.</p><p>- mamá no encuentro mi sudadera negra, dice Magnus. Tal vez esta en la lavadora.</p><p>- no está acabo de mirar.</p><p>- entonces lleva otra cosa no es la única que tienes. Martha toma tu desayuno.</p><p>- hoy no estoy en huelga de hambre,</p><p>- que bien entonces es mío. Dice mikkel mientras toma el desayuno de Martha.</p><p>- está bien, un último truco y te iras a la escuela mikkel dice Ulrich. Martha se estaba colocando alrededor del cuello una bufanda roja cuando escucho a su hermano, papá la pregunta no es como si no cuando. </p><p>Para salir. Al llegar a la escuela tuvo que entrar para otra asamblea a petición de su madre. Y ve a Jonás junto a bartosz y había una chica rubia junto a bartosz.</p><p>- espero que no la este usando dice Martha en un susurro, después se sienta junto a Jonás</p><p>- hola dice Martha mientras después le da un beso en los labios. Para luego Jonás toma su mano y la apretar fuerte, mientras escuchan a Katharina.</p><p>- espero que el este bien, dice Jonás. Al terminar las clases Martha encuentra a Magnus. - tu sudadera la tiene Franziska verdad,</p><p>- calla alguien te puede oír, dice Magnus.</p><p>- espero no te arrepientas. Cuando ve a Jonás está hablando sobre las cuevas,</p><p>- que hay en las cuevas?</p><p>- la droga de dejo Erik dice bartosz esta noche iremos a por ello nos encontraremos a las diez.</p><p>- un día Frankie dijo que encontró una ardilla de dos cabezas cerca de la planta de energía. Todo ahí es radiactivo. Deberían cerrar ese lugar.</p><p>- entonces todos estarían en la ruina sin energía y tampoco dinero. Dice bartosz</p><p>entonces nos vemos está noche dice Magnus.</p><p>- Jonás no deberíamos ir .</p><p>- solo será por un rato, no pasará nada.</p><p>- entonces iremos juntos dice Martha. En la noche los dos se dirigen al bosque y cuando llegan son los únicos ahí y Martha empieza a caminar sobre los rieles del tren.</p><p>- aún tienes pesadillas,</p><p>- si aunque el otro día soñé con este lugar, la luz y el bosque como si fuera un dejá vu.</p><p>- a lo mejor es una falla en la matriz mi padre dice que este mundo es una simulación.</p><p>- y tú lo crees.</p><p>- no, en mi opinión no existe el destino, solo lo que hacemos. Martha estas bien estás muy pálida, dice mientras acuna con sus manos, los mofletes.</p><p>- si es que hace frío, dice mientras abraza a Jonás.</p><p>- hay una reunión de padres, así que me lo he traído dice Magnus</p><p>- no llévatelo ahora mismo dice Martha.</p><p>- oigan yo no soy un bebé estaré bien.</p><p>- ¿Qué hace el aquí? Dice bartosz.</p><p>- es reunión de padres dice Magnus. Bien andando.</p><p>- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Erik? En mi clase dicen que lo han secuestrado o lo tienen encerrado en un sótano.</p><p>- calla el simplemente huyó, dice Martha este pueblo es tranquilo nadie le a hecho daño.</p><p>- bueno el bien y el mal depende del punto de vista dice Jonás.</p><p>- estoy aburrido de caminar ¿Podemos ir a casa? Dice mikkel, hasta que Martha se detiene para mirar que hay una nube gris, saliendo de la planta de energía nuclear.</p><p>- Martha no te quedes dice Jonás mientras toma su mano.</p><p>- es por ahí debajo del sillón dice bartosz, cuando revisa no hay nada, pero si yo le he visto ahí.</p><p>- estás buscando esto? Dice Franziska mientras sale de la cueva. - ¿Tu que haces aquí? Pregunta Magnus.</p><p>- dámelo eso mío dice bartosz,</p><p>- si alguien tiene algo en su poder es suyo. Así que está droga ahora me pertenece. Pero ya que tú familia tiene dinero te la vendo por doscientos,</p><p>- cierra la boca y dame la bolsa dice mientras la empuja para quitarle el contenido. Y después se escucha un ruido muy fuerte. Que sale de cueva</p><p>- que pasa pregunta Magnus, empiezan a parpadear las linternas.</p><p>- vámonos de aquí dice bartosz mientras Martha le dice a Jonás que corra.</p><p>- yo llevaré a mikkel solo sigue. Mientras toma la mano de su hermano para cruzar el bosque. Para luego parar y Martha levanta en brazos a mikkel.</p><p>- oye yo puedo correr dice.</p><p>- estás muy lento así nunca llegaremos dice Martha así aprovecha la oscuridad para llevarlo de nuevo a las cuevas. Al ingresar Martha camina derecho hasta el fondo,</p><p>- no puedo ver nada, Martha dónde estamos. - tranquilo esperaremos aquí estará bien dice Martha para luego darle un beso a mikkel en la cabeza. Para después dirigirse a la derecha y encuentra la puerta de la última vez, y gira el picaporte</p><p>- entra ahí ahora sin preguntas. Y mikkel se adelanta.</p><p>- ten cuidado con las rocas te puedes lastimar.</p><p>- ahí que salir de aquí, dice mikkel.</p><p>- solo continúa andando dice para después cerrar la puerta.</p><p>- Martha ¿Qué haces? Dice mikkel mientras toca la puerta con los puños. Déjame salir martha. Cuando sale de la cueva ahora está muy callado.</p><p>- ahora la he cerrado, no podrá volver aunque lo intente dice Martha para comenzar a correr y empezar a llorar. Cuando llega Jonás se acerca .</p><p>- estás bien en dónde está mikkel? - creí que aquí nos hemos separado.</p><p>- estaba contigo tenías que cuidarlo dice Magnus. Para después correr a buscarlo junto con los demás. Pero sabe que jamás lo encontrarán. Llaman a sus padres y luego la policía cuando llegan Martha está dando su declaración a un oficial y ve a su madre y corre a abrazarla y puede ver qué llega Michael el apenas le dirige la mirada. Para después ver a Ulrich llegar y espera un grito para ella. Pero la ignora y se dirige a Magnus para después salir running a buscarlo mientras Martha ve como Michael abraza a su hijo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente Martha ya no podía dormir su madre estaba de los nervios, su padre no había vuelto y Magnus no le hablaba.</p><p>Ella solo esperaba lo mejor o peor. Hasta que Katharina entra en su alcoba,</p><p>- mamá primero se toca la puerta,</p><p>- cierra la boca, aún no entiendo como pudiste perder a mikkel,</p><p>- fue un accidente ya han buscado por todos lados ¿Crees que no me duele? era mi hermano pequeño</p><p>- exacto era tu responsabilidad, pero primero te preocupaste más por Jonás,</p><p>- ya te he explicado muchas veces que nos separamos, creí que también podría haber llegado solo hasta a Magnus,</p><p>- pues no es así, el se cree que está grande pero solo tiene once años dice Katharina para salir y cerrar de golpe la puerta.</p><p>- te equivocas ahora tiene más de treinta. En la tarde cuando su padre regresa se ve mucho peor que antes y Martha no sabe que hacer para reconfortar los.</p><p>- papá por favor háblame, y Martha acerca su mano para tocar a su padre pero el se aleja de ella.</p><p>- si quieres que no esté aquí más dímelo ahora.</p><p>- hoy encontraron a un niño muerto en el bosque dice Ulrich mirando hacia la nada. - ¿y quién era? .</p><p>- ese no es mikkel, el aún está vivo, estás segura que dijiste todo, Han recorrido esas cuevas y el bosque y no hay nada es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, además Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Parece que no te interesa la desaparición de tu hermano.</p><p>- que más quieres que haga, también he buscado tanto como tú el se alejo de mi trate de detenerlo...Pero su padre la deja sola.</p><p>Así que Martha toma una maleta y guarda la ropa para después llamar a su abuela y decirle todo. Cuando baja no dicen una palabra.</p><p>- si les interesa saber me quedaré con mi abuela, ni siquiera cometí un error, solo paso pero acabo de darme cuenta que no me quieren en esta casa, ustedes ya tienen suficiente. </p><p>Se dirige hacia la puerta para llegar a la de Jana Nielsen Cuando llega abraza a su abuela. Y está a punto de contarle todo. Pero no lo hace.</p><p>- parece que está familia está destinada a sufrir.</p><p>- gracias por dejarme quedar aquí.</p><p>- claro, ahora solo concéntrate en la escuela por lo menos para estar más tranquila. Al día siguiente Martha se dirige con Jonás a su casa. </p><p>Cuando entran por la puerta ahí está Hannah</p><p>. - hola dice mientras se acerca a ellos. Martha lamento mucho lo que pasó con tu hermano. Espero este bien.</p><p>- también yo,</p><p>- Jonás necesito hablar contigo en privado.</p><p>- está bien yo estaré en la cocina dice Martha mientras toma un vaso con agua. Se acerca Michael, ella voltea a verlo,</p><p>- hace cuanto lo sabes ?.</p><p>- hace poco</p><p>- entonces por qué sigues aquí, te das cuenta que soy tu hermano y el es mi hijo.</p><p>- ya lo sé, dice mientras saca un papel de la mochila, Lee esto. Mientras lo hace su expresión cambia a incredulidad.</p><p>- de verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo así, emparejarme con alguien de mi familia. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a la abuela dile tu todo lo que pasa,</p><p>- ella ni siquiera a superado a su hijo y jamás lo hará,</p><p>- ahora estoy viviendo con ella me sacaron como si nada. Tampoco me dirigen la palabra.</p><p>- tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar, tenían que medicarme para poder dormir,</p><p>- tu no le dirás nada a Jonás ahora estás aquí con el y yo ya no soy tu hermana, nunca lo he Sido realmente.</p><p>-Esas cuevas por por qué no encontraron nada,</p><p>- yo la cerré, para que no  pudieras regresar por eso estás aquí ahora.</p><p>- por qué sabes tanto.</p><p>- encontré una carta, de una mujer de apellido tiedemann.</p><p>- ahora que harás, - solamente esperará responde Martha. Más tarde Hanna se despide, y Jonás se acerca a contarles.</p><p>- dice que sale con alguien ahora y quiere que lo conosca mañana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. perdidos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>charlotte no sabe que hacer frente a la desaparición de elizabeth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitulo 9</p><p>Charlotte estaba en su recamara tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a la desaparición de esos dos niños, no se encontró ADN en el cuerpo y lo único que tenían era objetos de los años ochenta.</p><p>- devuélveme mi labial se que lo tomaste. Charlotte escucho a su hija pelear con Elizabeth en la sala.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa, por qué levantas la voz ?.</p><p>- ella tomo mi labial y no quiere devolverlo.</p><p>- solo olvídalo después lo encontrarás ella tiene doce años no necesita esas cosas.</p><p>Elizabeth sube al auto te llevaré a la escuela. Luego Franziska toma su morral y se marcha a la escuela sin decir palabra. </p><p>En el auto Charlotte puede ver la cámara de la carretera y se detiene en el camino.</p><p>- no bajes del auto, vuelvo en un momento. Se dirige a la cámara y retira la cinta para regresar al auto.</p><p>- mamá no debes tomar eso.</p><p>- bueno lo estoy confiscando puedo encontrar información aquí. Cuando llegan a la escuela. Elizabeth está buscando a alguien con la mirada,</p><p>- a quien miras pregunta Charlotte. - el que está sentado ahí, es yasin ahora es mi novio. - de verdad de acuerdo recuerda que yo vengo por ti, no te iras sola, y tampoco con alguien aunque lo conozcas me entendiste.</p><p>- si mamá, nos vemos después para luego darle un beso en la frente a su madre y correr junto a yasin.</p><p>Cuando Charlotte llega a la ejefatura empieza a ver el vídeo hasta que logra ver la matrícula de Peter a las diez treinta de la noche. Para después de hablar con él por teléfono le pide que vaya a la escuela por Elizabeth.</p><p>- al parecer me había casado con un mentiroso dice Charlotte por lo bajo. Veinte minutos después recibe una llamada de Peter y no tiene que contestar, cuando habla con el se arrepiente de no haber salido por su hija. Cuando llega Peter le dice que cuando llegó ella no estaba ahí, y la madre de uno de sus compañeros se ofreció a llevar pero se negó a hacerlo.</p><p>Buscan en los alrededores y preguntan por ella pero no hay rastro después que llega a casa, no suelta el phone. Hasta que llega Franziska</p><p>- hola mamá, luego se detiene y ve a su padre. ¿Qué sucede? Cuando terminan de decirle se quedó en su cuarto llorando. Llega la mañana y tampoco hay noticias luego se detiene y ve a su padre.</p><p>¿Qué sucede? Cuando terminan de decirle se quedó en su cuarto llorando.</p><p>Veinticuatro horas antes. Elizabeth esperaba tranquila a su madre. Hasta que después empezó a llover y decide caminar sola a casa. Pero alguien se atraviesa y ve que es un cura,</p><p>no siente miedo por el extrañó, hasta tiene simpatía por el y le gusta sus ojos azules le causa confianza aunque no entiende por qué.</p><p>- hola Elizabeth ven conmigo, está lloviendo mucho para después ofrecerle su mano, y Elizabeth la toma sin hacer preguntas, entrar a un auto para resguardarse de la lluvia. Hasta que se queda dormida cuando despierta es de noche y el hombre la carga en brazos para dirigirse a las cuevas en su mano derecha trae un maletín y baja a Elizabeth para después sacar una pequeña caja dorada.</p><p>- esto es un aparato que nos lleva a casa. Después con el tiempo tú lo entenderás.</p><p>- y mis padres que pasa con mi hermana. - ya no estarás más con ellos.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Martha pov</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hoy es el día de obra, además en estos días acaba de desaparecer otro niño, pobre familia. </p><p>Cuando estaba en la cueva escuché el nombre de helge es el abuelo de Franziska, el nunca estuvo enfermo al parecer. martha toma sus cosas cuando ve que en el sofá está su abuela,</p><p>- hola iras a verme en la obra hoy.</p><p>- la verdad no quiero salir.</p><p>- por favor abuela solo por hoy. Ve arréglate un poco ya las siete te quiero ver en el auditorio.</p><p>- tal vez Katharina estará ahí.</p><p>- no lo sé, aunque creo que no recuerda lo de la obra.</p><p>En el camerino está retirando el maquillaje, después de su ensayo.</p><p>- estuvisteis genial, dice Jonás.</p><p>- creí que te vería más tarde, que bueno estés aquí para después darle un suave besó en los labios. ¿Y tú padre, está aquí también? .</p><p>- no a estado trabajando bastante.</p><p>- fuiste a ver a tu madre ¿Y como estuvo? .</p><p>- ahora tiene un novio, es agradable sigue usando un parche en el ojo.</p><p>- que le a pasado, - dijo que fue cuando conoció a mi madre, el le iba a devolver algo que había perdido aunque era muy tarde.</p><p>Así que mi medre se a asustado y lo golpeó en la cara y de paso lastimo su ojo. </p><p>Dice que en unas tres semanas se la quitarán. Aún no entiendo como podría estar tanto tiempo juntos.</p><p>- en algún momento se dejaron de querer. Dice Martha.</p><p>- yo creo que ninguno de los se amaba, es como si estuvieran usando todo este tiempo. Al parecer ya dejó su obsesión. Termina de decir Jonás.</p><p>- que estabas haciendo está tardé?</p><p>- estaba en casa de bartosz jugando con la consola. Ahora que recuerdo debo llamarlo, el dijo que se reunirán con alguien y quería que fuera con el</p><p>-¿ lo conoce bartosz?.</p><p>- no lo sé tampoco me dijo mucho.</p><p>- no importa, no me gusta que estés solo por ahí, apenas a pasado unos días y mira todo lo que a pasado.</p><p>- estaré bien, pero mejor lo llamare.</p><p>- ve al auditorio ya casi empieza la obra. Después de que Jonás sale, Martha empieza arreglar su cabello. Cuando termina con el lápiz labial alguien entra.</p><p>- hola Martha.</p><p>- ahora viniste y Regina también verá la obra, - por supuesto dice bartosz. Acabo de encontrar a Jonás no me extraña que me dejara plantado.</p><p>- espero todo esté bien.</p><p>- claro.</p><p>- Es triste lo que pasó con Elizabeth. ¿Crees que lleguen a encontrarla? Dice Martha</p><p>- no, ahora ya es otro caso más, lo lamento mucho por lo de esa noche.</p><p>- descuida tarde o temprano iba a pasar dice Martha para después bartosz fruncir el seño pero no dice nada.</p><p>- ve a acompañar a tu madre. Dice Martha</p><p>Tienes que ir hasta hallar el centro, allí te espera en las sombras mitad hombre mitad bestia, debes ser rápido apunta directo al corazón.</p><p>- pero acaso no es tu hermano,</p><p>- es lo mismo para mi.dice Teseo.</p><p>- ahora este hilo rojo va a unirnos promete que no lo cortaras. Solo la oscuridad me rodea sombras acechando eternamente, no he comido en días mis ojos se tornan negros.el final se acerca. Así como el descendió al laberinto ahora yo descendió al mío, ahora estoy frente a ustedes no como la hija del rey no como la esposa del hombre, no como la hermana de su hermano. Solo un cabo suelto en el tiempo. Todos moriremos por igual no importa en que casa nacemos o como nos vestimos vivimos poco o mucho tiempo yo sola formó mis lazos o haya ofrecido mi ayuda o la haya negado todos tenemos el mismo destino. Los que están en el cielo nos olvidaron, no nos juzgan en la muerte estoy sola y mi único juez soy yo.</p><p>-Cuando terminó mi línea en la última fila se encuentra ella, al final no lo olvido y busco con la mirada a mi abuela ella voltea a mirar atrás. Ya terminó la obra y me dirijo a cambiarme.</p><p>- felicidades lo hiciste muy bien, dice Jonás mientras le da un abrazo.</p><p>- hola Martha dame un abrazo dice Regina. Hasta que Martha ve a Katharina.</p><p>- Martha ven un momento.</p><p>- ahora te diste cuenta que tienes una hija ,? La has estado ignorando es un milagro que hasta este día no sea como tú.</p><p>- tu quien te crees dice Katharina mientras levanta su mano.</p><p>- mamá no te atrevas dice Martha cuando se pone al frente de Regina.</p><p>- deberías contarles a tus hijos lo que me hiciste, que puedan ver la clase de persona que eres. Tus padres me dejaron amarrada en un árbol en la noche y antes de eso me golpearon solo. Por qué alguien tubo las agallas de denunciar a Ulrich con la policía aunque yo era inocente. Dice mirando a Katharina.</p><p>- eres una mentirosa justamente Hannah te vio ese día hablando con la policía.</p><p>- yo no lo hice, de verdad nunca te diste cuenta la forma en que Hannah miraba a Ulrich, siempre a estado obsesionada. Y tu no te atrevas a intentar tocarme o pondré una denuncia.</p><p>Lo lamento dice Regina mirando a Martha y Jonás para tomar la mano de bartosz y salir por la puerta.</p><p>- deberías disculparte con ella no crees.</p><p>- yo solo vine a verte, y tal vez que considera volver a casa.</p><p>- no debería con lo que acabo de presenciar ahora me doy cuenta que no te conozco y tampoco a papá, termina de decir Martha para después darle un abrazo a su madre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Perdidos parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En esta parte Franziska esta de los nervios, por la desaparición de su hermana es comprensible</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La verdad esa pareja de Peter y Ben no me gusta tanto por qué fueron injustos con Charlotte así que los elimino de la historia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando llegaron aún se veía con luz,</p><p>- todavía estamos en winden. Pregunta Elizabeth,</p><p>- así es ahora te llevaré a casa, estarás bien lo prometo.</p><p>- nosotros acaso nos conocemos.</p><p>- en realidad sí, desde hace mucho tiempo. llegamos te quedarás aquí</p><p>- y que pasará con mi familia,</p><p>- ellos estarán bien, aunque no estarán contigo estarán en otro tiempo. Tu madre se llama Charlotte.? <br/>- si así es.</p><p>- te dijo algo sobre sus padres,</p><p>- dijo que era adoptada. Pero recuerdo una vez ella dijo que a los doce años un hombre intento secuestrarla. <br/>Así que el abuelo la protegió aunque creo que algo omitió por qué cambio de tema. </p><p>- en qué fecha fue eso lo recuerdas. <br/>- 5 de noviembre del 87. Dijo también que de ese recuerdo, decidió ser policía. </p><p>-Me dejaras mucho tiempo sóla.,<br/>-no será mucho. Esta es la casa.</p><p>- de quién es? .</p><p>- ahora es mía, debes cambiarte o te enfermeras. Elizabeth al final de la tarde ya se vieron durmiendo en una cama. </p><p>mientras Noah veía a la joven Elizabeth dormir. El bajo las escaleras sabía que ellos estaban en la puerta. Abrió y estaba un joven de ojos azules, junto a un anciano.</p><p>- ella está aquí? Dice el hombre mayor.</p><p>- si ahora está durmiendo - ella te dijo dónde buscar. </p><p>- si ella siempre estuvo aquí en winden.</p><p>- ahora te das cuenta por qué te envié por Elizabeth. Noah voltea a mirar al joven.</p><p>- cuídala bien de acuerdo. Hanno.</p><p>- lo se, ahora debes irte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Martha pov</strong>
</p><p>Era de mañana hoy regresaría a casa con la abuela para hablar con Katharina. Cuando llegamos nos abrió la puerta.</p><p>- que bueno que estés aquí Martha dice mientras le da un abrazo fuerte. Hola Jana es un gusto verte.</p><p>- lo mismo digo, <br/>- bien ahora quiero me digan que está pasando se trata sobre mikkel. <br/>- no mamá es sobre mi, la abuela hace poco me dijo la verdad.</p><p>- ¿De que hablas ?. Tú tenías una hija, y por solo un descuido la perdiste. Por eso me trajeron a mi. <br/>- como te atreves a decirle, eso no te da derecho. Dice Katharina mirando a Jana. <br/>- de verdad, ella es técnicamente una adulta ahora tenía que saberlo, además no cambia  nada tu eres su madre.</p><p>- es cierto, solo que pienso que no querían decirme nunca, pero es mejor que lo sepa papá y Magnus. Katharina empieza apretar los labios con fuerza un momento. - Regina lo sabe, verdad esa mujer no es nada. - ya basta, déjad esa mujer en paz nunca te a hecho nada. Tan solo mira por lo que está pasando ahora, </p><p>-¿ te quedarás aquí ,? está es tu casa, y lo lamento por tratarte así, pero era mi hijo y el ya no está. Tampoco se si está vivo o muerto. Se supone que también lo cuidarias. Hasta Magnus es culpable. </p><p>- no lo es, el es tu hijo y lo quieres, era solo mi responsabilidad esa noche yo dije que estaba con el, pero permití que nos separáramos. Dice Martha mientras toma la mano de Katharina.</p><p>- ahora debemos decirle a Magnus ya Ulrich. Lo único que completaría está familia es encontrar a mikkel.</p><p>- mamá es mejor acompañar a la abuela a su casa <br/>Cuando regresan se sientan para decirles la verdad a Magnus y Ulrich pero al final siguen siendo una familia</p><p>
  <strong>10 de noviembre</strong>
</p><p>Franziska pov</p><p><br/>Solo han pasado dos días y aún no tenemos noticias de Elizabeth, hasta creo que ya debe estar muerta al igual que esos otros niños, y mamá no a parado no la e visto estos días y no la culpo pero papá,</p><p>sigue con ese sujeto si hubiera sabido que terminaría así mejor no le hubiera conseguido esas, cosas ese dinero ahora no me sirve ahora que lo pienso casi nunca la traté bien.</p><p>Pero es mi sangre ella es importante para mí. Hasta en el fondo me alegro que se fuera. Unos padres que siempre nos dejan solas. Y el abuelo enfermo en un asilo que no nos recuerda.</p><p>- al final papá y su amante de mierda salieron ganando.</p><p>Tampoco la está buscando dice en voz baja. Así que sale de la casa y se dirige con una linterna a la cabaña. Abre la puerta para bajar las escaleras debajo de la cama maltratada hay un tanque mediano destapa la tapa y sabe lo que es. Y se dirige directo al remolque, cuando llega no ve el auto de su padre.</p><p>- el no está aqui, o seguro se acaba de marchar. Se acerca con cuidado y puede verlo al amor de su padre viéndose en el espejo.</p><p>- espero que con esto se marchen los dos de este pueblo. Y empieza a derramar en la parte de atrás saca el encendedor del bolsillo derecho y ahí puede ver cómo se forma la llama anaranjada, para después alejarse. Y a lo lejos ve como sale del remolque y empieza a pedir ayuda. Tarda 15 minutos en ayudarla  alguien pero ya es tarde Franziska ve como está afuera observando como se destruye su casa.</p><p>En la mañana su madre la despierta. - buenos días sabes ayer me enteré de algo, incendiaron ese remolque.</p><p>- dónde siempre va papá, que mal por el.</p><p>- tuviste algo que ver, verdad.</p><p>- si lo hice además el está bien, estaba afuera viendo todo sin poder hacer nada.</p><p>- lo atacaste por tu papá,</p><p>- si no quiero verlo más, además de lo que te hizo. Si le gusta chupar no se hubiera casado contigo y ese miserable como te hablo el otro dia.</p><p>- mama que rayos te pasa. Tu lo sabias antes</p><p>Lo perdonaste de verdad, tanta confianza tenías con papá. <br/>- si por qué hace mucho lo quería, lo perdone por qué pensé que tal vez era una etapa, y luego estaría con nosotras </p><p>- mamá el no te amaba solamente estaba usandote para esconder su sexualidad es patético después se escucha que golpean la puerta </p><p>- estoy segura que es el. Crees que el lo sabe <br/>Cuando Charlotte abre la puerta</p><p>- buenos días Peter ahora recuerdas a Franziska <br/>- lo lamento e estado ocupado en el trabajo,</p><p>- si por supuesto Franziska ven por favor</p><p>- hola papá, - tienes un minuto. ..</p><p>- dime qué pasa. </p><p>- debes saber por qué me marche.</p><p>Déjame adivinar tienes un amante desde hace meses y no es una mujer. Peter se queda en silencio</p><p>- como lo sabes ¿Tu madre te lo dijo?</p><p>- no es necesario ya lo conozco, era yo la que le sacaba dinero por hormonas femeninas ni siquiera hablamos para eso está la computadora.</p><p>- tu para que querías dinero. <br/>- para irme de aquí, siempre nos dejaban solas. Y ahora elizabeth no está, mamá solo te pidió una cosa llegar a tiempo o que le prestarás atención.</p><p>- ella se había marchado sola más temprano y no  nos dijo. Tu madre o tu debían saberlo,.</p><p>- yo soy su hermana, tu eres su padre era tu responsabilidad. En ese momento Peter no dejaba de llorar.</p><p>- lo lamento mucho dice Peter</p><p>- sabes papá sería mejor que te fueras, no nos estás ayudando y yo estoy de los nervios solo toma ese compañero que tienes ahora y te marches lejos de winden.</p><p>Cómo persona eres hipócrita, como padre no sirves no nos proteges seguro si un sujeto intentará violarme lo lograría por tu culpa.</p><p>Quiero que te vayas no me importa si eres mi padre dice levantando la voz. Es hora que te vayas. Franziska ve a su padre que está llorando en silencio levantarse del sofá e irse para no volverlo a ver</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Verdades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martha bajo las escaleras y saludo a su madre, <br/>- te llegó una carta dice mientras se la entrega.</p><p>- está bien y ¿Papá ya se fue?</p><p>- no durmió aquí anoche, me llamo para decir que se quedaría en la ejefatura</p><p>¿Y Magnus sigue durmiendo? .</p><p>- así es, hoy yo te llevaré así que termina rápido. <br/>Cuando Martha llega a la escuela aún tiene tiempo para la primera clase y se dirige al baño, para sacar el sobre del bolsillo delantero de su mochila</p><p>[<em>Hola Martha, se tú secreto. </em><em>No te preocupes soy alguien que conoces, además con esto intento ayudarte, quiero agradecerte la ayuda que has dado a mi familia por eso necesito que llegues aquí al 21 de junio de 1921 cuando me veas seré mucho más de lo que me recuerdas cuando termines de leer quema la carta </em><br/><em>ATT Bartosz]</em></p><p>- como lo sabe yo nunca le dije a nadie. A menos que yo no sea la única susurra </p><p>Martha después guarda la carta y al terminar las clases busca a Jonás y se acerca detrás para darle un beso en la cabeza.</p><p>- hola dice quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, mientras Martha asiente,</p><p>- que tal este sábado vamos de picnic.</p><p>- claro que sí, pero tú irás a por mí no quiero sacar la bicicleta. Dice Martha.</p><p>- está bien entonces estaré ahí a las nueve. Cuando lleguen Martha lo abraza</p><p>- ve con cuidado, enviame un mensaje cuando lleguéis.</p><p>- te amo dice para después besarla.</p><p>- y yo a ti más dice sobre sus labios, ve a casa está por llover.</p><p>Mientras Martha se queda en la puerta observando a Jonás alejarse en su bicicleta y se dirige en la parte de atrás de la casa para tomar un balde, y sacar la carta y romperla mientras lanza un fósforo y ve como desaparece los restos.</p><p>Cuando entra Magnus baja las escaleras.</p><p>- llegaste sola?</p><p>- no, Jonás me trajo acaba de irse.</p><p>- de acuerdo hay sopa en la estufa si tienes hambre.</p><p>- gracias. Dice para más tarde cuando su familia duerme sacar la máquina y meterlo en un maletín, y dirigirse al bosque lejos de cualquier extraño lleva un abrigo color negro, y se cubre la cabeza con la capa, cuando llega a las cuevas se resguarda de la lluvia . Y utiliza la máquina de nuevo, solo para su sorpresa también está lloviendo cuando llega pero no está en el bosque, sino una aldea </p><p>Sigue caminando hasta que ve una iglesia y un hombre de treinta y tres años tratando de cambiar una rueda del coche.</p><p>- hola dice Martha al hombre. Cuando esté gira sonríe al verla,</p><p>- entra a la iglesia, Martha el te está esperando. Ella se dirige a la puerta y la abre toma con fuerza el maletín y más al fondo hay habitaciones y de ellas sale un joven con ojos azules,</p><p>- creí tardaría más en llegar,</p><p>- usted me conoce,</p><p>- solo ahora, me llamo Hanno dice tendiendo le la mano y Martha la toma.</p><p>- me llamo Martha supongo ya lo sabe,</p><p>- que bueno te conozco es mi última noche aquí sígueme. </p><p>Cuando Martha lo sigue ve unas puertas francesas, y el joven las abre para revelar que tiene iluminación con velas, y hay un anciano parado al frente de un cuadro en el que personas caen al abismo. </p><p>Es inquietante de ver. - buenas noches dice una voz a su derecha Martha lo reconoce por las cuevas,</p><p>- ese joven es su pariente? Dice Martha.</p><p>- no, soy yo mismo cuando era joven.dice Noah.</p><p>- entonces también debería estar alguien. Noah sonríe al escuchar esto.</p><p>- es bastante astuta la chica, nos puede servir.</p><p>Dice mirando al anciano, yo no e visto otra versión de mi parece que solo llegare hasta la edad de Cristo. Termina de decir para luego retirarse.</p><p>- ¿Bartosz hace cuánto estás aquí?</p><p>.- hace mucho tiempo, justo ahora al llegar acabas de ver a mi versión más joven.</p><p>- que es lo que tienen aquí, también otra máquina? .</p><p>- es mas que le decimos la partícula de Dios por qué la máquina funciona cada 33 años. En cambio está te puede llevar a cualquier época nos tomo mucho tiempo hacerla.</p><p>- quiere que corrija algo verdad.</p><p>- este pueblo está encima de desechos tóxicos, de ahí encontraron su energía nuclear. Y de paso la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo, ¿Tú aún estás con Jonás?</p><p>- por supuesto dice Martha</p><p>- en el 2020 también habrá un apocalipsis s</p><p>Sera en el día 27. DeTDe junio debes evitarlo. - pero sabe que lo causa? <br/>- es por qué mi padre abrirá los desechos están en tanques amarillos, pero es una materia que tiene vida ellos la verán moverse y se formará la partícula</p><p>debes evitar que no la abran. </p><p>- pero como lo hago, no me escucharán.</p><p>- ¿como es posible que Michael kahnwald sigue vivo?</p><p>- debe ser por qué fui yo que lo llevo al pasado. Dice Martha. <br/>- yo también e visto otros mundos, esas máquinas no solo es en tiempo, también universos paralelos, </p><p>También hay otra Martha, y otro igual a mi y también como Jonás. Trate de ayudar pero no pude.</p><p>- esa niña Elizabeth ella está aquí,</p><p>- no está más adelante ella es la madre de Charlotte y además abuela y hermana de Franziska.</p><p>Eso debería de ser un error pero siempre a pasado así </p><p>- entonces esto es como un bucle infinito,</p><p>- exacto solo que este nuevo aquí no eres una Nielsen y mikkel está vivo algo debes hacer en el futuro </p><p>- ese muchacho ¿Quien es? Pregunta Martha </p><p>- el es mi hijo y también tengo una hija algo le pasó por qué está embarazada y no quiere hablar</p><p>- Cómo se llama .</p><p>- se llama Agnes dice Bartosz. Aún es muy joven. Ahora te daré una habitación puedes pasar la noche y mañana irte, nadie te quitará la máquina no te preocupes.</p><p>Sería mejor tener una más pequeña.</p><p>- y dónde podría haber una, ahí Bartosz la mira.</p><p>Ven conmigo debes verla. Cuando llegan hay una máquina grande hecha de metal. Más tarde Martha estaba sobre una cama y al lado tenía el maletín no quería soltarlo. En la madrugada Martha se levantó lista para irse, tomo la máquina y recordó que los Doppler</p><p>Eran los dueños en le 53.</p><p>- debo regresar ahí se dice Martha, cuando llega era tarde pero miro al frente, y vio a una mujer mayor entrar a la tienda de tannhaus.</p><p>- ella debe de ser Claudia se dijo Martha para llegar a ella.</p><p>- Claudia tiedemann la mujer giro a verla,</p><p>- como sabes mi nombre?</p><p>- conozco a tu hija Regina además encontré la carta que le dejaste a tu hija diciéndole todo</p><p>- ¡What! Dice Claudia no es posible yo nunca deje una carta déjame verla, Claudia empezó a leerla, de dónde sacaste eso.</p><p>Está no es mi letra yo nunca escribí esto </p><p>- no es posible yo dejé caer un portaretrato estaban tus padres y tú de niña, </p><p>al recogerlo estaba la carta ahí dentro. <br/>- entonces alguien se hizo pasar mi, yo nunca le dije algo a nadie.</p><p>- mira aquí en este maletín tengo la máquina con ella pude llegar mira.</p><p>Mientras Claudia abre para ver el contenido ahí está la máquina.</p><p>- está es la máquina que le pedí hace a tannhaus hace solo un momento acabo de salir de la tienda ¿Por qué la tienes? </p><p>Eres pariente de Charlotte. No, la verdad no sé quiénes son mis padres, pero me puedes ayudar hay que evitar el apocalipsis pasara en un año en el verano y todo es por la planta de energía nuclear, ahí que detenerlos evitar ... - que destapen los tanques. Eso debería ser mucho más atrás alguien inicio todo esto. Entra a la tienda y enséñale la máquina. Debes dejarla aquí con el.</p><p>- está bien, entiendo dice Martha. Claudia se queda mirando a Martha.</p><p>- que pasa ?. Solo me recuerdas mucho a alguien que no he visto en demasiado tiempo.</p><p>- a quien <br/>- a mi madre es extraño. Andá ahora<br/>Mientras entra a hablar con el relojero. Al principio el no le creyó, pero luego mencionó a la mujer que entró antes.</p><p>Y observa la máquina para entender cómo funciona.</p><p>- yo le dejaré la máquina. Se como regresar no debe dejar que alguien más la vea o se la pueden robar. Cuando sale de la tienda, no puede ver a Claudia y comienza a correr a buscarla ya han pasado 20 minutos buscándola hasta que puede ver una patrulla y se acerca.</p><p>Ve que están cubriendo a alguien con una sábana blanca. Cuando puede ver quién es deja escapar un sollozo.</p><p>- que le a pasado a la mujer, pregunta al oficial.</p><p>- alguien le disparó en el pecho hace casi media hora. No tiene papeles ¿Usted la conoce?</p><p>- no señor jamás la e visto. Cuando Martha ve la placa de su uniforme dice tiedemann.</p><p>- el es su padre susurra Martha para después marcharse a las cuevas.</p><p>- debo seguir derecho y llegare a casa. Cuando sale y corre a casa. Sube las escaleras en silencio y abre la puerta de su cuarto pero para su sorpresa hay una chica ahí.</p><p>Al momento cree que puede ser Franziska pero la tenue luz de la habitación ve su propio reflejo.</p><p>Una chica exactamente igual a ella. Sale de la casa y empieza a correr sin saber a dónde. Hasta que logra ver el cementerio. </p><p>Se detiene para tomar aire. Y ve el apellido kahnwald en una lápida cuando mira con cuidado se escapa una lagrima dice Michael kahnwald 21 de junio de 2019.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Verdades parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martha verá el apocalipsis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martha paso la noche en el cementerio, no era capaz de dormir, aún no creía lo que había visto.</p><p>Pero debía moverse en la realidad ya no sabía dónde estaba. Se levantó y limpio sus lágrimas.</p><p>Empezó a caminar al pueblo sin ver a nadie a los ojos. En una tienda comenzó a buscar un calendario y no había nada hasta que volteo y dentro de un bote de basura había un periódico.</p><p>Era 26 de junio del 2020.</p><p>- es mañana se dijo Martha. No se como detenerlo, tengo que salir. Bartosz había dicho que había más mundos este debe ser uno de ellos.</p><p>Pobre Jonás debe estar desecho después se dirigió con cuidado hasta llegar a las cuevas y vio salir de ahí a Elizabeth, Franziska, a su hermano Magnus, después Bartosz y por último salía otra martha.</p><p>Ese joven tenía una máquina y les había dicho la verdad a ellos. Espero a que se fueron. Cuando fue seguro entró a las cuevas. Y justamente había esas puertas. Pero no podía usarlo, este no era su mundo.</p><p>- tengo que calmarme tarde o temprano llegare a casa. Se dirigió después al hotel de Regina pero ya no estaba abierto. - seguro en este mundo debe estar enferma. Seguía ansiosa pero no llegariá a esa casa y mucho menos a la de Jonás.</p><p>Nadie puede verme aquí Busco un callejón para esperar. Y sólo deseaba que no empezará a llover. Vio como se aclaraba el cielo y se levantó para caminar lentamente</p><p>Hasta que decidió pasar por el.</p><p>búnker del helge Doppler. Entró y reviso el lugar y no había nada más que una vieja caja de madera, se acercó y la abrió y se encontró un revólver. Martha la abrió y había solo dos balas.</p><p>- mejor la guardo, me puede servir para después. Y salió del búnker y cuando vio el cielo estaba un poco oscuro y decidió ir a casa de Jonás.</p><p>Solo que escuchó voces y se escondió ella podía ver quién era Martha en compañía de un hombre y le apuntaba con un revólver por detrás, estaba a punto de salir. Cuando ella llamo al hombre Jonás.</p><p>- ese es el. Por qué está mayor. Se dijo para después caer en cuenta el de este mundo es uno de los viajeros como Noah. Espero a que salieran. Pero solo vio al Jonás adulto. Estaba esperando que hacer. Hasta que un hombre y una niña llegaban eran Elizabeth y Peter. Cuando abrió la puerta salió Martha. Peter la llamaba preguntándole quién la había traído ahí.</p><p>Luego el le dijo a Elizabeth que entrara para luego seguir el. Así Martha salió del escondite y empezó a correr a casa de Jonás. Cuando llego había afuera un hombre mayor y tenía escondido un revólver luego entro a la casa. Y escuchó lo que le decía a un Jonás más joven y detrás estaba Martha hasta que después el hombre mayor le dispara a Martha. </p><p>Jonas ve como deja de respirar y el mayor le dice</p><p>- con el tiempo la olvidarás. Martha después de precenciar esto se esconde y ve salir al hombre mayor. No a dejado de temblar hasta que ve que se acerca otra Martha.</p><p>- ya basta de esto. Se dice y sale del escondite</p><p>- Martha la llama, la chica se gira y cuando la ve se asusta. Saca el revólver le dispara a la otra Martha. Se acerca a ella y de su bolsillo saca una pequeña esfera dorada. - con esto llegaste aquí. Empieza a girar las mancuernas y con las dos manos separa la esfera y sale un destello de luz al mismo tiempo ve una nube oscura cubrir todo el pueblo. Cuando abre los ojos. Aún está en winden</p><p>- espero esta sea mi casa y primero se dirige al cementerio y no ve a nadie de apellido kahnwald. Y después corre a casa de Jonás toca la puerta</p><p>Y abre Michael.</p><p>- mikkel dice con alivio Martha para después darle un abrazo fuerte,</p><p>- Martha que tienes estás bien.</p><p>- ahora sí ¿Dónde está Jonás?</p><p>- arriba aún es temprano. - debo decirte algo Martha comienza a relatar todo. Sin omitir detalles.</p><p>- tu robaste esa cosa. Y le disparaste a esa joven,</p><p>- era la única manera de regresar además creo que hay otra versión de esa chica esto es como un bucle eterno, quién sabe de seguro hay una versión anciana de esa chica.</p><p>- le contarás algo de esto a Jonás. - no el no lo entenderá además quiero que esté alejado de esto. Eso fue una pesadilla dice Martha en un susurro.</p><p>- ve a casa ya trata de dormir un no poco de acuerdo. Cuando llega a casa se dirige a su alcoba aún con temor de ver a alguien ahí. Pero su cama está vacía y fría. Retira las sábanas y cierra los ojos.</p><p>- ya despierta, me dejaste plantado hoy dice para después besarla y Martha se ríe sobre sus labios ve para después acercarlo más a ella. - ahora se notan más, no habías podido dormir? <br/>- no, tuvo pesadillas.</p><p>- qué soñaste como acabará el mundo dice Jonás y Martha asiente;</p><p>- fue tan horrible. <br/>- eso no lo puedes saber.</p><p>- quédate aquí conmigo dice Martha.</p><p>- no debería tus Padres, lo tomarían mal.</p><p>- no importa duerme aquí conmigo tal vez no tenga más pesadillas. Más tarde Martha mira a Jonás dormir, y después se levanta y busca el revólver esta debajo de la cama. Lo revisa y tiene una bala.</p><p>Para después guardarlo en un cajón. Y se vuelve a acostar a su lado y toma su mano para no soltarla aún recordando lo que había visto Más tarde despierta y pide a su madre que los lleve a su casa. Cuando llegan esperan hasta que Jonás entra para después dirigirse a casa</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. El pasado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>12 de noviembre de 2019</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Martha estaba afuera del asilo, decidiendo si entrar o no. Pero comenzó a caminar y detuvo a una enfermera.</p><p>- hola soy Martha Nielsen. <br/>He venido a traerle algo a helge Doppler.</p><p>- está puede entrar a verlo, pero debo estar presente el a estado muy nervioso.</p><p>- por supuesto. <br/>Cuando entra al cuarto. El hombre mayor. Está sentado frente a una mesa que contiene un juego de damas. Martha se acerca y se sienta frente a él.</p><p>- hola señor Doppler soy martha la Amiga de su nieta Franziska. Pero el hombre la ignora y sólo está susurrando para el mismo. Pero no quiere responderle.</p><p>Entonces Martha saca de su bolso el pequeño libro. <br/>- ¿Esto lo reconoce? Helge mira fijamente el libro. Para después mirar a Martha.</p><p>- oh ya regresaste, es el libro que te regalé en la central. Hace mucho no me visitas. <br/>- has hablado con alguien más.?</p><p>- debo detenerlo dice helge así puedo arreglarlo. <br/>- ¿A quién se refiere ?. <br/>- el solo me utilizo me pude dar cuenta muy tarde. Se llama Noah el se llevó a los niños.</p><p>- ¿Algo te prometió? . Dice Martha <br/>- para los inocentes abría un paraíso, todo era mentira. <br/>- te dejaré el libro, dice para dejar el libro encima de la mesa. Ya debo irme dice levantándose de la silla para después acercarse a Helge y susurra cerca de él.</p><p>- el no es mala persona, solo está desesperado. Para luego ser acompañada por la enfermera a la salida. Cuando llega a casa encuentra de nuevo a su padre en la habitación de mikkel lo observa en silencio y el está leyendo una libreta de color verde.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no paso por el bosque? Susurra Ulrich. Para después cerrarla y Martha se dirige a su recámara. Y desde hay escucha salir de casa a su padre. </p><p>Ulrich entra a la habitación de Helge Doppler cuando lo ve ya está descansando en la cama y el pide a la enfermera acompañarlo un momento. <br/>- hola señor Doppler yo soy Ulrich Nielsen oficial de policía, quiero hacer unas preguntas. Cuando lo escucha abre los ojos y se asusta al verlo.</p><p>- yo te conozco, fuiste tú. Y empieza a removerse en la cama para que se aleje y no lo toque. Ya Ulrich se acerca más.</p><p>- quiero que me respondas Egon tiedemann dice que no cruzaste el bosque ¿Por qué?</p><p>¿Qué es lo que hicisteis? .</p><p>- señor por favor debe retirarse dice la enfermera <br/>Pero Ulrich voltea a ver en la mesa de noche un pequeño libro y rápido antes que lo vea la enfermera lo guarda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Para después retirarse. </p><p>Cuando llega al auto encuentra una hoja es un mapa.</p><p>- esto es igual a las cuevas. Y empieza a leer el libro. Y recuerda las palabras de su hijo. <br/>"No importa como, si no cuando" y aún no cree lo que está apunto de hacer pero se dirige exclusivamente a las cuevas aún con el libro en su mano y saca su teléfono y trata de llamar a Charlotte.</p><p>- hola responde ella.</p><p>- se como lo hizo acabo de ver a helge Doppler ese hombre siempre lo supo, el encontró la manera de viajar en el tiempo por eso explica por qué el cuerpo de mi hermano está aquí y se conservó tan ... <br/>- ¡Que! Ulrich de que estás hablando por qué fuiste a atormentar a ese hombre el está enfermo. Además aún no tenemos pruebas del niño que encontramos en el bosque es imposible que sea tu hermano a pasado más de treinta años. </p><p>- ya lo sé, pero el encontró la manera, yo sé que es mi hermano tiene el reproductor igual, además de la cicatriz en su mentón yo sé la hice en una pelea jugando hasta mi madre tuvo que curarle yo estaba ahí lo recuerdo.</p><p>- ya basta Ulrich. Recuerda que no estás en este caso ya debes parar te estás comportando como loco. Ahora crees en cuentos de ficción. Debes ir a casa</p><p>- no ya estoy muy cerca dice Ulrich para después cortar.</p><p>- hola, Ulrich me escuchas dice Charlotte pero a terminando la llamaba. Mientras camina más al fondo de las cuevas. Con la luz del teléfono alcanza a ver en suelo un cordón de color rojo que sigue recto a más al fondo de la cueva y decide seguirlo para después girar a la izquierda y al agacharse ve una puerta y entra cuando sale se ve el bosque diferente y continua caminando hasta que escucha unos niños.</p><p>Dos están molestando a un pequeño y por un momento le recuerda a él. los dos mayores. Y siente lastima de el mismo llama la atención y los más grandes corren y el ayuda a levantar al pequeño. <br/>- debes defenderte si no seguirá así por el resto de tu vida.</p><p>- ellos son más grandes y fuertes. <br/>- entonces toma la oportunidad y muerdelos para dejar atrás al niño y seguir. </p><p>Cuando  está en  carretera un auto para, y sale una mujer morena de ojos muy azules con vestido rojo. <br/>La mujer le pregunta cómo llegar a la casa de los tiedemann para después decirle su nombre y luego llama a su hijo.</p><p>Y Ulrich se da cuenta que frente a él está su abuela junto a su padre mucho más jóvenes que el. Se disculpa con ellos y empieza a correr para encontrar la tienda de relojes y al entrar un hombre joven con anteojos lo atiende</p><p>- dígame ¿Estamos en winden?</p><p>- si así es ¿Usted es forastero ?. <br/>- No. <br/>Qué día es hoy 12 de noviembre,</p><p>- de qué año?</p><p>- es 1953 se siente bien.</p><p>- necesitó un momento.</p><p>Se retira su chaqueta y ve el libro lo toma del bolsillo. Y deja la chaqueta en la silla hasta que dos niñas entran.</p><p>Una de ellas llama a la otra Jana. Y Ulrich levanta la vista para mirar a la niña, a la otra la reconoce por el apellido kahnwald. Y se acerca para tomarla de los hombros</p><p>¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? <br/>- que la Policía encontró un niño cerca de la construcción de los Doppler. </p><p>Para después soltarla y salir de la tienda y se dirige a la policía pero de paso llega a la casa de los Doppler y encuentra en las escaleras al pequeño de antes playing with a cajita se acerca a él y puede ver que tiene birds dead inside.</p><p>-¿Tú vives aquí? - si está es mi casa.</p><p>- ¿Tú le hiciste eso a esas aves? - no le he encontrado así en el  bosque hace unos días. - cual es tu nombre .</p><p>- Helge responde el niño.</p><p>- eres tú dice para acercarse al niño se asusta y trata de llamar a su madre, pero le tapa la boca y el niño lo muerde para caer al suelo y empieza a correr.</p><p>Ulrich lo empuja y quedan frente a frente toma una roca y empieza a golpear al pequeño en la cabeza hasta dejarlo inconciente y lo deja detrás de la casa y corre para alejarse cuando llega con la policía puede reconocer a Egon tiedemann,</p><p>- se que encontraron a un niño hoy.</p><p>Por favor mi hijo está desaparecido. <br/>- ya presento denuncia le pregunta.</p><p>- No . Pero tengo una fotografía de el en la billetera. Cuando se toca recuerda que dejó la chaqueta en la tienda. Y el oficial en sus manos puede ver la sangre.</p><p>- que tiene en las manos le pregunta Egon.</p><p>-Revísenlo. Después recuerda que tampoco tiene el libro.</p><p>- mi libro, lo e Perdido. <br/>- déjenlo en una celda hasta que podamos saber quién es el.</p><p>- no ya lo arregle debo volver por mi hijo.</p><p>Dice Ulrich. Más tarde ese día Egon se acerca a Ulrich</p><p>- ¿Por a hecho esto, usted atacó al niño de los tiedemann ,? <br/>- el está muerto? <br/>- no sólo está lastimado un sacerdote fue a verlo enseguida y comenzó a hablar reconoció el libro también a usted dice que antes lo había ayudado.</p><p>- ese niño debe estar muerto, el es el culpable. Es un asesino, el niño que se encontró como es.</p><p>- es alto de unos 15 años con pelo rojo. Debería quedarse aquí, pero lo enviaran a un psiquiátrico. Dice para salir.</p><p>- un niño de quince años y pelirrojo debe ser Erik</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. La madre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este capítulo es triste quise colocar un guiño referente a silja la hija de Hannah</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estoy creando otra historia, y aquí si le daré un final feliz para esta pareja<br/>Espero algún comentario</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>13 de abril de 1973</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Han pasado más de diez años y Elizabeth quería tanto un bebé, tenía planeado que si fuera niña tendría el nombre de su madre aunque Noah no lo demostraba pero estaba indeciso hacerca del bebé le pidió a Elizabeth ir al hospital pero ella</p><p>quería tenerlo en casa y que sólo su esposo recibiera el bebé. Cuando llego el momento era una niña, y estaba muy rosada se veía saludable Noah estaba feliz de tenerla en sus brazos</p><p>- iré a limpiarla para que la puedas cargar y Elizabeth solo asiente.</p><p>Cuando Noah termino con la bebé la envolvió en una sábana blanca y se dirigió de inmediato a su esposa.</p><p>- ¿Quieres conocer a Charlotte? Mira a su esposa pero está muy pálida y tiene los ojos cerrados. Noah vuelve a llamarla pero no reacciona y la bebé empieza a llorar. Deja a la bebé en la pequeña cuna y trata de despertar a Elizabeth pero no reacciona y después se da cuenta que no respira.</p><p>Sigue hay con ella tratando de despertarla. Hasta que llega la mañana y cubre a su esposa con la sábana. Han pasado tres días está frente a la tumba de Elizabeth y tiene en sus brazos a la bebé.</p><p>Pensando ahora que puede hacer,</p><p>"- aún tengo la máquina tal vez, podría salvarla. Y se dirige a casa y deja a la bebé en la cuna y está buscando la máquina tampoco tiene un plan pero está desesperado.</p><p>Cuando la tiene en sus manos escucha el golpe de una puerta cerrarse, y se dirige a la cuna pero la encuentra vacía. Empieza. A correr para buscarla pero solo ve oscuridad. "</p><p>- Hanno escucha la voz de una mujer detrás de él al voltear se encuentra con otros ojos azules parecidos a los suyos.</p><p>"- ¿Qué haces aquí Agnes?. ¿Dónde está Charlotte, tú la tomaste verdad. Dime qué la tienes <br/>- yo no sé dónde está. Debes venir conmigo papá nos necesita."</p><p>- no iré a ningún contigo, Elizabeth acaba de morir dando una luz. Y ahora Charlotte desapareció no sé por dónde empezar.</p><p>"- por eso debes venir conmigo así te ayudaremos a encontrarla además podrías ver de nuevo a Elizabeth. Eso es lo que quieres. <br/>______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 de diciembre de 1987</strong>
</p><p>Charlotte ya tenía catorce años, y estaba ayudando a su abuelo en la tienda sintió agradecimiento y cariño por el.</p><p>Pero volteo a ver la fotografía de una pareja con su bebé.</p><p>- "ojalá la bebé de la foto fuera yo dice al aire. Su abuelo voltea a verla.</p><p>- no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Aunque no tengas mi sangre."</p><p>- lo siento, solo que me gustaría saber quiénes eran mis padres al final fue cruel lo que hicieron. ..</p><p>"- tal vez ellos no podrían cuidarte has pensado en ello.</p><p>- me puedes contar la historia de nuevo. De acuerdo.</p><p>Estaba aquí en la tienda a punto de cerrar afuera se veía oscuro me dirigí atrás a terminar unas cosas. Hasta que escuche la puerta. Me dirigí para decirle al cliente que ya estaba cerrado pero no había nadie afuera.</p><p>Hasta que abrí la puerta y había un Moisés adentro una recién nacida tome la canasta y entré, y en el centro había un reloj dorado escrito en la parte de atrás el nombre de Charlotte dije el nombre en un susurro y abriste los ojos.</p><p>- ¿Esa noche lloraste abuelo? .</p><p>- si mi niña, sentí como si Dios me hubiera respondido, el destino es extraño.</p><p>- "yo no creo que exista abuelo. Solo el libre albedrío.</p><p>- la ciencia explica muchas cosas, pero no saben lo que pasa después de la vida."</p><p>- yo creo que vuelves a nacer, quién sabe tal vez la bebé de la foto soy yo en mi vida pasada.</p><p>Su abuelo suelta una risa por un momento,</p><p>- ve a la escuela Charlotte se hace tarde.</p><p>Cuando sale de la tienda atraviesa la carretera y alguien se atraviesa al frente de ella. Y ve que es un sacerdote de ojos azules y el hombre le empieza a sonreír.</p><p>- hola Charlotte.</p><p>"- ¿Usted me conoce?.</p><p>Claro que si desde hace mucho.</p><p>" - usted acaba de llegar a winden.</p><p>- siempre he estado aquí, incluso tuve una esposa y una bebé, pero después me la quitaron y tu madre sin saberlo me ayudó eres tú Charlotte.</p><p>Yo soy tu papá y Charlotte empieza a retroceder.</p><p>- a mí me abandonaron hace mucho y el se empieza a acercar.</p><p>- lo sé debes creerme alguien te secuestro cuando estabas en la cuna, acababa de enterrar a tu madre y después desapareciste.</p><p>- yo debo irme a casa y Charlotte empieza. Correr y el hombre la llama.</p><p>Y ella empieza a llamar a su abuelo cuando mira hacia atrás no se da cuenta que pasa la carretera y viene en camino un auto.</p><p>Noah llama a Charlotte y cuando ve el auto la saca del camino, pero recibe el impacto cuando el relojero sale de la tienda y se dirige a su nieta y la abraza al saber que está salvó y del auto sale un hombre.</p><p>- lo siento mucho, no frene a tiempo ustedes conocen al hombre.</p><p>- me estaba siguiendo dice Charlotte. ¿Sabe cómo se llama?</p><p>No responde Charlotte cuando llega la policía se llevan a la morgue al sacerdote mientras Charlotte abraza a su abuelo.</p><p>- espero que esté con Dios, el te salvó la vida. Y voltea a ver al hombre del vehículo y puede notar que tiene labio liperino por un momento parece ver una pequeña sonrisa en el hombre pero tal vez lo a imaginado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. La madre segunda parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martha tendrá que decirle la verdad a su madre</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aquí demuestra muerte de otro personaje</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12 de enero 2020</p><p>Han pasado semanas desde la desaparición de mikkel y ahora su padre un día salió y no regreso, aún no para de pegar esos volantes por todo el pueblo. Hace un mes que trato de convencer a Michael de hablar con ella pero no quiere entrometerse. Ahora cree que al decirle la verdad podríamos terminar en un psiquiátrico. Martha se acerca al sofá donde Katharina continúa organizando para volver a salir. Apenas y.  le importa que Ulrich se haya ido. "- mamá tenemos que hablar.  " - puede ser en otro momento necesito terminar ésto.  " - lo sé pero esto es importante... - bien entonces habla. Y Martha saca del bolsillo la pequeña esfera dorada. - seguro no me creerás, pero debes saberlo. Tu hijo está bien y está más cerca de lo qué crees. "- ¡Como! Tú sabes en donde a estado este tiempo y no has dicho nada. "- mamá primero cálmate esto que tengo en mi mano es una máquina del tiempo. Pero es diferente. Está conectada con la cuevas por qué pertenece a la planta de energía hay se creó una materia oscura y permite viajar en el tiempo. Esa noche mikkel entró a la cueva. Y llegó al 86s debes recordar tu lo viste haya el te busco. "- no es posible. En noviembre recuerdo que un niño se acercó a preguntar si estaba en winden y por su madre que era la directora. Y Katharina empieza a llorar .¿Qué está pasando?. - mamá nunca se te hizo extraño Michael kahnwald siempre quería evitar esta familia y sobre todo a mikkel.<br/>"- déjame entender, dices que mikkel es Michael kahnwald<br/>- así es, es el mismo que viste en la escuela hace más de treinta años<br/>-" y el se casó con Hannah de todas las mujeres tenía que ser ella. . - bueno aunque ahora están divorciados y ella solo tiene contacto con Jonás y nosotras solo somos cordiales. " - así que Inés kahnwald lo adoptó termino de criar a mi hijo. ¿El lo sabe todo? . "- si hace mucho que intento que el se acerque a hablarte pero no quiere. <br/>- ese aparato sabes cómo usarlo. Y Martha asiente de acuerdo ahora sé que este pueblo es raro ahora mismo me llevarás u no quiero un no de respuesta. Martha se levanta y manipula el objeto.  " - ¿No es necesario ir a las cuevas? . - no esté objeto es diferente mejor no preguntes cómo lo tengo no te gustará la respuesta. Cuando llegan es de noche . - ya llegamos.?  Así es con esto también podemos regresar. "- debemos ir a la casa de Inés kahnwald algo inventaré pero no lo dejaré aquí. Eso jamás pasara susurra Martha cuando llegan Katharina rompe el cristal de la puerta de entrada y se da cuenta que no hay nadie.<br/>- " aquí no hay nadie, duerme tu en el cuarto de Michael yo me quedaré en el sofá. <br/>Katherina voltea a verla. "- su nombre es mikkel no se te olvidé"<br/>A la mañana Katherina despierta y baja las escaleras y ve a Martha sentada en el comedor . "- ¿Qué estás viendo? . - estas son unas fotos de ellos. Se ve que lo cuida bien . Y Katharina toma una foto observa a mikkel junto a Inés.   - recuerda que el está en 2020 es el papá de Jonás . <br/>- cierto ahora mi hijo es solo tres años más joven que yo. Yo lo buscare iré a la escuela si no quieres ayudarme es tu problema mientras sale de la casa. Katharina empieza. caminar hasta llegar a la escuela saca los volantes y empieza a preguntar por mikkel pero nadie sabe de él, hasta que ve pasar una versión joven de Ulrich a lo cual el la ignora. - " Ulrich has visto a este chico antes? <br/>"- no a lo mejor se lo llevó el loco. Es un anciano que escapó hace unos días, y trato de llevarse a un niño a las cuevas.<br/>Después una joven rubia se acerca y Katharina sabe quién es para después apartarse de ellos. <br/>"- ese hombre lo tienen en el asilo . Escucha a una niña decir cuándo voltea a ver es Hannah está a punto de decirle algo pero pasa de largo y después se dirige al asilo que es justo donde trabaja su madre<br/>Se hace pasar por un familiar para ingresar y buscar a Ulrich. Se sienta frente a él y siente tristeza por el. Pero muy en el fondo un poco de alivió recibió un castigo solo por haberle sido infiel. Pero ella toma sus manos  "- tengo un plan, voy a sacarte de aquí. <br/>"- lo siento Katharina por todo. " Lo sé , escúchame cuando sean las diez vendré por ti se como conseguir las llaves.<br/>Más tarde Katharina sigue a su madre, y ve que pasa cerca del lago y se acerca a ella. Y toma su bolso para sacar las llaves. Y comete el error de darle la espalda después escucha la voz de Martha. " - mamá detrás de ti. Y Katharina la empuja ve a su lado una roca sin pensar la toma y empieza a golpearla con ella hasta que ya no reconoce su rostro<br/>"- Ulrich debe quedarse aquí, a él no le queda tiempo además Michael me mostró su tumba también que en este tiempo hace unos se despidió de el, es cuando lo secuestro e intento llevarlo a las cuevas<br/>-ayudame a levantarla le pondré este morral. "- ahí están los volantes también, coloca adentro las llaves<br/>Empiezan a llenar de piedras el morral para después entre las dos llevar el cuerpo al lago. Y ver cómo se hunde hasta el fondo<br/>- " al parecer la historia es cierta. ¿ Quién empezó a contar la historia? <br/>-" yo la comencé un día que estaba aquí sola se me ocurrió. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca regreso<br/>"- debemos regresar y después ir a hablar con Michael después de todo sigue siendo tu hijo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. El  niño perdido parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aquí se puede saber, quién es la familia de Martha</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Siempre espere que algo le pasará a este sujeto en la serie. Con todo lo que hizo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>24 de septiembre 1954</strong>
</p><p>Doris entró  a la iglesia </p><p>-Lamemto molestarlo  ¿Usted ahora es el nuevo cura?</p><p>- no pero hace mucho tiempo lo fui, </p><p>- hace tres meses le alquilamos un cuarto en nuestra casa a una mujer y su hijo y ahora ella no aparece y estoy preocupada por su hijo el necesita a su madre</p><p>- las mentiras oscurecen el alma</p><p>- ¿A que se refiere?</p><p>- a usted no le interesa el niño, sino la mujer, el corazón siempre elige en contra de la razón</p><p>- pensé que me quería, creo que al final me equivoque. Doris se dirige a la salida de la iglesia  cuando baja las escaleras no puede evitar llorar. </p><p>-¿Necesita ayuda?</p><p>- tranquila estoy bien, dice Doris mientras limpia su mejilla con la mano derecha. Debes tener dieciocho, es bueno que sigas la palabra de Dios</p><p>- la verdad no soy creyente, alguien me trajo aqui para que yo, conozca a alguien</p><p>- sera una sorpresa para el verte ahora, tal vez en el  futuro nos volvamos a ver mi nombre es Doris por cierto</p><p>- Martha</p><p>- adiós Martha dice mientras se aleja de la iglesia</p><p>Martha toma el picaporte, y al entrar ve a un hombre de mediana edad de espaldas, y en el lado izquierdo está sentado un niño de diez años y en la derecha un hombre de setenta . </p><p>-¿Vienes por respuestas?</p><p>- usted será sincero conmigo</p><p>- hablaste con la mujer que acaba de salir, </p><p>- si, ¿Ella es importante?</p><p>- no mucha gente podría, decir que conoció y hablo con su ancestro . Ella es tu bisabuela yo mismo le di la idea de divorciarse de Egon y marcharse de aquí ya no estaba su querida </p><p>Aunque hace tres meses me deshice de ella al igual que su hermano, Hanno pobre hombre pero el ya había cumplido el ciclo</p><p>- ¿Tú quien eres?</p><p>- solo estoy haciendo que las cosas pasen. Gracias a mi tu naceras, este mundo es extraño. Puede ser que sean diferentes pero cumple el mismo propósito. En mi mundo es alternativo en donde mi madre se llama Martha y es igual a ti. </p><p>- ¡No! Un momento, yo no soy tu madre, </p><p>- eso ya lo sé, mi padre también es de otro mundo, en el que la chica que siempre a estado enamorado es su tía , recuerda haber visto a la muchacha a ella le disparó y como mi madre es igual por eso funcionó y estoy aquí. </p><p>- ¿Entonces cuál es mi apellido?</p><p>- en un tiempo se volvió a casar con un hombre de apellido heyer. Eres pariente no cercano de los tiedemann, tiene mucha suerte en realidad,</p><p>- usted es el responsable de todo, por qué asesino a esas que conseguía con ello. </p><p>- te refieres a Doppler, necesitaba la llave y el mapa, y por tannhaus el Hiba a exponernos a todos también necesitaba el reloj de su madre. Y si te lo preguntás, fue igual para la querida Claudia, hacia demasiadas preguntas tenía que eliminarla también</p><p>- por eso no regreso con su hija, Regina paso mucho tiempo sola acababa de perder a su abuelo y después la abandona su madre y solo porque era un obstáculo para ti</p><p>- no me digas que llegaste a tomarle apareció</p><p>- dice que todo debe cumplir, su ciclo el tuyo me parece a mí que a terminado, termina de decir Martha para usar la última bala, en el</p><p>- ¿Pero que has hecho? Dice el niño mientras se acerca al cuerpo</p><p>Martha voltea a ver al anciano y ve como comienza. A desvanecer</p><p>- ahora sólo llegarás hasta esta edad. Ahora te llevaré a tu casa donde pertenece</p><p>- no me enterraras aunque sea así tu podrías darme un nombre .</p><p>Martha camina hasta el fondo, y en unas cajas de donación ve una sábana y regresa para cubrir el cuerpo con el y ve que el niño llora y siente lastima por el</p><p>- ¿Tú padre es Jonás? El niño asiente a que edad te tuvo  tu madre</p><p>- a los diecisiete</p><p>- ven conmigo para ir a buscar, una pala que bien hasta una lápida podrás tener a pesar que no la mereces. </p><p>Al final de la tarde Martha está tallando en una lápida para poner en la tumba y el niño no deja de mirarla.</p><p>- ya está dijiste que querías un nombre, este me parece perfecto para ti. </p><p>- tu no crees en Dios por qué elegiste ese?</p><p>- es más acertada la ciencia en mi opinión, pero un hombre en la biblia tenía ese misma y es responsable de la descendencia que está en la tierra. Sabias que hasta Dios al final lo protegió después de lo que hizo</p><p>- en el orfanato nos dijeron</p><p>Colocaron la lápida y solo tenía un nombre sin apellido</p><p>- es hora de irnos, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. El niño perdido parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martha debe recurrir a Charlotte por ayuda</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este es el penúltimo capítulo será muy largo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>23 de marzo 2020</strong>
</p><p>Martha pov</p><p>Eran las nueve de la mañana aún estaba triste por haberlo dejado atrás, pero ya no puedo ayudarlo. Cuando se enteró Magnus no me habló por una semana ya casi no lo veo, el apenas está asimilando la verdad que su pequeño hermano hace mucho tiene edad para beber y además tiene un hijo, por un momento creí que se volvería loco. Pero es inteligente sólo está tratando de aceptarlo sé que a hablado con Michael, pasa bastante tiempo con el y Franzisca. Estoy preocupada por ella. Antes no era de mi agrado pero no la conocía completamente. Pero creo que descargo todo lo que sentía en su padre. En ese momento sentí vibrar mi teléfono solo había un mensaje de número desconocido</p><p>Ve al bosque ahora, necesito que tú hagas tú tú parte</p><p>Cuando llego al bosque , me detengo para observar que no hay alguien más. Y me adentro a la cueva. Y hay un hombre ahí. </p><p>- que bien, que no tardaste</p><p>- ¿Nunca me dijiste como sabes usarla?</p><p>- la noche de tu obra le pedí a Jonás que fuera a ver a alguien, esa misma noche conocí a mi hijo aunque no lo sabía. </p><p>- y el por qué no está contigo</p><p>- ahora estoy solo, pero tú me ayudarás . Hay un hombre en 1953 se está haciendo pasar por alguien de la iglesia el a matado gente solo para seguir órdenes de alguien más en una madre que nisiquiera es capaz de nombrar a su único hijo. </p><p>- acaso es la joven que tenía esta esfera?</p><p>- si, así es ella se hace llamar Eva y creo que es lógico saber quién es el padre del chico. Es necesario que el pague lo que a hecho . Fue el, que tomo a mi nieta. También a mis hijos. El no tubo suficiente con haberle hecho daño a los quince. Después de eso ella quedó embarazada y tuvo a tronte </p><p>- es por el que está esa línea familiar, como logro hacer todo eso, debió tener ayuda</p><p>- el tiene compañía a su versión más joven y también la anciana. Tienes que arremeter contra el y deja al niño sólo así conocerá su futuro</p><hr/><p>23 de marzo 1888</p><p>- así que este es el mundo de tu madre</p><p>- ella te detendrá</p><p>- estás seguro, puede que ella te haya cuidado antes, pero no lo hará ahora es una pena. Tal vez si hubieras tomado otro camino serías mas diferente . Ella se molestará si no le llevas el mapa y las llaves además tengo aquí la orden firmada. </p><p>Se veía todo oscuro, y los dos se dirigieron hacia una vieja casa que está junto a la iglesia era un orfanato.</p><p>- fue por este lugar, que después te guiará a la religión, tal vez te haga falta</p><p>Tocó la puerta y un anciano abrió la puerta observó con indiferencia a Martha para luego voltear al niño al que pareció reconocer y con su mano tocó el hombro del niño</p><p>- creía que no volveríamos a verlo, una mujer hace mucho lo dejo aquí estaba a nuestro cuidado hasta que el escapó, es bueno que haya reaccionado e hiciera lo correcto gracias por traerlo señorita</p><p>- es demasiado joven no quiero que le pase algo malo, ya debo irme. Mientras voltea a ver al niño y se arrodilla a abrazarlo pero el intenta apartarse así que lo abraza fuerte para luego alejarse. A lo lejos los observa entrar </p><p>Ahora regresé a casa así que me dirijo a la orina de Charlotte apenas conozco a esa mujer no estoy segura si puede ayudarme aunque debo intentarlo estoy sentado afuera esperando y veo que un hombre alto y con barba se acerca</p><p>- ¿Tú eres Martha verdad? A lo que ella asiente ¿Hay algún problema?</p><p>- necesito pedirle algo a Charlotte . ¿ Cómo está usted?</p><p>- si estoy bien gracias, dice el hombre para después dirigirse a sus labores se abre la puerta y ella entra enseguida</p><p>- hola, ¿Tú eres una compañera de Franzisca cierto?</p><p>- si, lamento molestarla ahora, pero debo decirle algo. Usted debería investigar la planta nuclear de los tiedemann</p><p>- ¿Por qué? Tiene que haber una razón</p><p>- primero ese lugar , solo le está haciendo daño a este pueblo además estoy segura que las desapariciones que han pasado es por ese lugar debe de hacer algo</p><p>- créeme no eres la única ahora entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero me tomo mucho tiempo poder sacar una orden de registro y cuando lo logramos al entrar no encontramos nada y ahora también lo de tu padre aún recuerdo lo último que dijo eso no tenía sentido</p><p>- ahora he aceptado que no volverá, usted debería hacer lo mismo con Elizabeth y sabe que tengo razón . Debería investigarlo y hablar con el pregúntele que es lo que hay en esos barriles. Y usted debería conseguir una orden para que el se deshaga de ellos solo nos está poniendo en peligro a todos</p><p>- considerando que el tomo el apellido de Regina se que ese hombre a sido extraño desde que lo conocí , pero ahora necesito que vayas a casa. Y de verdad lamento lo de tu padre</p><p>- no se preocupe, gracias </p><hr/><p>Esa noche Charlotte empieza a investigar a la familia tiedemann pero no tiene mucha suerte. En la mañana se dirige a hablar con Aleksander tiedemann. </p><p>- y dime Charlotte que información necesitas?</p><p>- primero necesito que sea sincero conmigo algo extraño está pasando y usted lo sabe acaso ¿Alguien lo está amenazando?</p><p>- la verdad hace tiempo había alguien, un conocido jamás supe su nombre solamente era un adolescente necesitaba dinero, fue lejos de aquí e intentamos robar a alguien pero estaba armado. Así que disparó y me dio a mi </p><p>- y el hombre que estaba con usted</p><p>- el tomo otro camino, después me dirigí hasta aquí para poder encontrar ayuda y si la Haye</p><p>- después el regreso, ?</p><p>- si estaba orgulloso que yo haya logrado esto, y me pidió que le diera el control del lugar así que me negué. Hasta que el dijo que sabía lo que hay aquí abajo. Que yo también sería responsable</p><p>- te refieres a los contenedores?</p><p>-asi es tu como sabes eso?</p><p>- solo dígame qué está pasando, siguen dos niños desaparecidos y ahora también Ulrich Nielsen no he podido encontrar a ninguno y todo me guía hasta este lugar ¿A menos que tú tengas algo que ver? </p><p>- de acuerdo, solo te pido que tengas la mente abierta. Sellaron la conexión con la cueva hace mucho excepto por la razón que aún funciona. En esos contenedores hay una sustancia es como una materia oscura. Este lugar le puede dar energía y al hacerlo esa sustancia empieza a moverse</p><p>- es como si tuviera vida. Pero para que que sirve?</p><p>- este lugar está conectado se puede viajar a otra época a finales de mil ochocientos crearon la primera máquina gracias a esa misma sustancia que está aquí abajo</p><p>- quieres decir que los niños, incluyendo a mi hija están en otra epoca,. Acaso siempre a pasado esto</p><p>- solo cada treinta y tres años es cuando...</p><p>-se alinean los planetas lo sé mi abuelo me lo dijo, el era un científico también hasta siempre quiso hacer una máquina del tiempo era su fantasía</p><p>- a menos que lo haya logrado.</p><p>- ese hombre, te pidió que los abrieras verdad</p><p>- si, podría hacerle daño a mi familia, no se que quiere lograr pero me dijo que abriera uno para que cumpliera su propósito</p><p>- no debe hacerlo, de verdad deberían cerrar este lugar la mujer que dirigía este lugar antes también lo sabía, </p><p>- ella me lo dijo, tiempo después ella desapareció . No cerrarán este lugar es lo que maneja este pueblo</p><p>- exacto es solo un pueblo, es una lastima que no pueda decir toda la verdad no me creerían pero hasta Ulrich me lo dijo y no le creí si de verdad le interesa su familia deshagase de todo esto. Termina de decir para luego salir</p><p>Cuando llega a la oficina, pide otra orden y en una semana vuelve con investigadores</p><p>- Aleksander también debemos ir abajo necesito que les muestres todo</p><p>- deben colocarse estos trajes</p><p>- es por la radiación verdad dice para luego voltear a ver a sus acompañantes, es como les dije hace más de treinta años que este lugar está contaminando el pueblo. Ahora como ustedes saben hay una ley que protege el medio ambiente</p><p>- ¿Qué hay adentro de los contenedores? Dice uno de los hombres</p><p>- es plutonio dice Aleksander es por ello que este pueblo tiene energía</p><p>- ya hemos visto suficiente señor tiedemann debemos llevarnos eso es un peligro, no entiendo cómo a seguido funcionando este lugar después de tanto tiempo pero también hay que cerrar este lugar desde ahora es zona restringida lo lamentamos mucho señor tiedemann</p><p>Unas horas después están sacando los contenedores y los ponen dentro de un camión los trabajadores están afuera observando todo. Aleksander ve el auto de su esposa acercarse y también está su hijo ellos se acercan a el, </p><p>- que está pasando,? Dice Bartosz</p><p>- han cerrado el lugar</p><p>- ahora que haremos, dice Regina</p><p>- tranquila estaremos bien, </p><p>Más lejos había un auto y Martha estaba observando como abandonaban ese lugar los otros autos se empezaron a alejar. Y empezó a seguirlos ya casi estaba oscureciendo. Hasta que pararon estaba demasiado lejos del pueblo ahora a si que sale del auto, y observa. A su alrededor y ve Una puerta de metal . Se dirige a abrirla cuando entra busca una línea de emergencia y más al fondo ve un alarma. Pero escucha pasos y se esconde cuando ve que se alejan. Se acerca tiene un protector de cristal y lo rompe para oprimir el botón para después taparse los oídos por la alarma y regresa corriendo afuera observa que no tantas personas. Está detrás del camión y saca de su bolsillo la máquina oprime un botón y se abre solo queda una gasto las dos últimas que tenía. Así que la rompe y arroja igual la esfera. Y se aleja, puede ver que la sustancia se une a la esfera la empieza a desintegrar como si se estuviera alimentando hasta que no queda nada pero la sustancia sigue subiendo empieza a comerse el metal demasiado rápido hasta que llega a los contenedores y empieza a desaparecer ella está escondida más lejos observando, y unas personas regresan</p><p>- tranquilos deben regresar al trabajo fue una falsa alarma</p><p>- señor acaso movieron el transporte? Aquí no hay nada</p><hr/><p>27 de junio 2020</p><p>Han pasado tres meses, estuvieron investigando y nunca encontraron nada. Dijeron que el caso más extraño que han tenido en este tiempo cambiado las cosas. Querían que por el fundador Charlotte la tuviera pero no quiso aceptarla. Investigaron más a fondo y no encontraron más para tratar de culpar a Aleksander tiedemann. Solo cometió un error ahora tendremos que acostumbrarnos</p><p>- es increíble, que ahora tengamos que usar velas estamos en el 2020 no 1800. </p><p>- cálmate Magnus para septiembre volverá todo como antes</p><p>- eso espero. Lamento haberte ignorado antes </p><p>- ya estás mejor. Mientras el asiente</p><p>- no puedes dormir dice Katharina</p><p>- solo estoy vigilando. Para saber si funcionó</p><p>- ¿Tenía que pasar algo hoy?</p><p>- se supone que es apocalipsis</p><p>- pero destruiste todo eso ¿Verdad?</p><p>- yo no diría eso, tal vez esta en otra epoca o mundo no lo sé</p><p>- debería preocuparme </p><p>- no mamá, tal vez ahora sea un poco normal</p><p>- yo lo dudó</p><p>Se quedó viendo la ventana, esperando si ocurriría pero solo vio, como el cielo se ponía mas claro. Hasta que vio a alguien acercarse a la la entrada. Y salió y antes de que golpearan abrió la puerta</p><p>- y bien que que haces aquí?</p><p>- solo vine hablar dice Bartosz. Ayer te vi. Los estabas siguiendo conseguiste lo que querías</p><p>- tu tienes una, verdad el contacto de Erik te la dio </p><p>- ¿El te lo dijo?</p><p>- no, fuiste tú buscaste mi ayuda y ya lo hice el resto es depende de ti. Al parecer tendrás una vida muy larga</p><p>Más tarde Martha. Se dirige hacia la casa de Jonás. </p><p>- hola dice Michael que bueno verte</p><p>Tiempo después cuando el padre de Jonás se retira. Voltea a ver a Jonás</p><p>- ¿Qué tienes?</p><p>- hoy estuvo aquí mi madre, no a pasado tanto tiempo en su relación y ahora tendrá otro hijo</p><p>- cuanto tiene?</p><p>- tres meses</p><p>- entonces debes estar feliz por ella no lo crees</p><p>- no es eso, solo tengo un mal presentimiento</p><hr/><p>3 de enero 2021</p><p>Hannah estaba en la clínica a punto de tener a su bebé, hasta Jonás y Martha estaban afuera esperando a que todo pasará , mientras torbèn estaba junto a Hannah hasta que nació una niña a la que pusieron siljá.  Pero estaba delicada por lo pequeña que era antes debían sus padres apenas la vieron en el mismo lugar un hombre de mediana edad los estaba observando a todos incluyendo a Martha pasaba desapercibido a la vista y fue a buscar a la bebé. Cuando encontró otra niña. Con su mano cubrió el rostro de la niña. Tomo a la bebé que estaba muy quieta y la dejo en la encubadorá, y se marchó  </p><p>Torben seguía esperando hace poco los médicos habían dicho que había reaccionado el sabía que era fuerte cuando entró enseguida abrazo a Hannah, hasta que vieron entrar al médico</p><p>5 de enero</p><p>Ahora Hannah comía solo cuando se lo pedían casi no decía una palabra. </p><p>- lo lamento mucho por los dos, dice Katharina </p><p>Ahora Hannah tenía frente una lápida con el nombre de su hija</p><p>A muchos atrás 1877 bartosz de dirige con la bebé para dejara en una familia que conoce bien y cuidarán de ella </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. El origen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta es la continuación, y es el capítulo final<br/>Después subiré el epílogo</p><p>En mi opinión de la serie creo que no los eliminaron a ellos solo creo que vivieron en el mundo orígen lograron fue romper el bucle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1890</strong>
</p><p>Bartosz seguía caminando hacia el bosque a pesar de saber que comenzaría a llover seguía pensando en su madre y su padre el sabía que estarían a salvó aún recuerda cuando le dijo a su padre que se iría, sabe que le afecto, esperaba verlo en la universidad . Pero debería tomar otro camino también recuerda ese verano del 2020 tenía miedo que no funcionará y perdiera a sus padres. En ese tiempo seguía solo y podía observar la relación de Jonás y Martha. Solo anhelaba una chica que lo amara igual, hay una gran diferencia en gustar, amar o estar enamorado. Se tranquilo pudo convivir con sus amigos y sus padres dos años más, ya tenía veinte años. También recuerda cuando volvió a ver a Noah dijo que sería la última vez el lo vería, hasta le dijo que había encontrado a su hija. Bartosz pregunto por su esposa pero no quiso responle.</p><p>- mi hermana me lo dio  le pregunté donde la había sacado, nunca me dijo pienso que se la robo a alguien</p><p>- y ¿Qué es eso?</p><p>- donde iremos esto te ayudará a otra máquina será más grande y será capaz de viajar a más treinta años, puede ser cualquier época, así podrás ayudarlos hace dos años Hannah tuvo una bebé que murió poco al nacer ella está viva. En diez años lograrás llegar a ese día para llevártela para que puedas conocerla</p><p>- no puedo hacerlo, esa mujer sufrió mucho cuando perdió muchos pensamos que perdería la razón</p><p>- debes hacerlo ella también será importante para ti, al menos no estarás sólo</p><p>- hola dice una joven ¿Estas bien?</p><p>- si, solo estaba recordando</p><p>- creo que no dejará de llover hoy qué tal si me te llevo a tomar algo caliente no creo que le moleste a mis padres me llamo siljá</p><p>- yo soy Bartosz </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1895</strong>
</p><p>Se dirige ahora con su esposa desde hace dos años ahora tendrían su primer hijo hasta que lo escucho llorar, no evitó hacer lo mismo quería que sus padres estuvieran ahí con el, pero sabía que no sería posible aún recuerda cuando le propuso matrimonio debía decirle la verdad, al principio no le creyó pero siguió intentandolo pero no sentía miedo sabía que ella lo amaba, </p><p>- que nombre te gustaría poner?</p><p>- me gusta Hanno, es un buen nombre dice siljá</p><hr/><p>1900</p><p>Ahora tenía treinta años y ya era padre de dos niña, antes habían discutido el no quería otro bebé, pero siljá al final lo supo convencer. Y ya tenían una niña a la que pusieron Agnes. Seguía cuidando a su familia sobretodo a siljá aún seguía delicada pero tiempo después mejoró. Ahora la máquina funciona y quería regresar a su época aunque no lo reconocerían los pudo ver a todos. Su hijo era un adolescente y le mostró todo lo que necesitaba saber, incluso de él mismo. Tomo a su esposa para mostrarle que funciona le dijo también de la explosion que acabaría con winden . Habían descubierto que no solo servía para viajar en el tiempo si no mundos ellos pidieron ver su versión adolescente y ahí estaba junto a Martha cuando lo vio solo sintió lastima por el chico</p><p>- ella es la chica?</p><p>- es otra versión </p><p>Mucho más adelante, pudo ver a su madre y fue su mayor temor en ese mundo estaba muriendo había descubierto muchas cosas diferentes. Pero no podía ayudarlos</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>20 de junio 1976</strong>
</p><p>- en donde donde estamos?</p><p>- aquí comenzó todo, el universo es infinito no hemos visto una gota. En los otros mundos que hemos visto todo termina mal. Es en este lugar. </p><p>-¿Pero esa persona es un relojero?</p><p>- si y también un hombre de ciencia, cuando era joven había escuchado de el perdió a su familia era su hijo. Junto a su nieta y nuera fue en el puente un camión. Se atravesó u se ahogaron los tres en le río eso pasara mañana</p><p>- sería mejor decirle todo</p><p>- no, puede que el mismo los salve y al mismo tiempo a nosotros el también creo nuestro un simple mortal</p><p>Entran los dos a la tienda </p><p>- buenos días díganme qué se les ofrece</p><p>- solo queremos verlos tal vez nos llevemos alguno de recuerdo. </p><p>- es para su hijo?</p><p>- no. Teníamos una niña y un varón pero hace mucho los perdimos por causa de alguien más ¿Usted tiene hijos?</p><p>- si señora un chico se llama Marek ahora está casado y tiene una hija pero casi no tenemos buena relación. Discúlpeme que le pregunté ¿qué le hicieron a sus hijos?</p><p>- fueron asesinados, pero se hizo justicia ese hombre tuvo el mismo fin.  </p><p>- lo lamento mucho por ustedes</p><p>- tiene suerte de tener a su familia aún, debería esforzarse por tenerlos más cerca de usted</p><p>- a veces el miedo me consume, creo que mi hijo en cualquier momento podría irse</p><p>- entonces demuestre que le importa nosotros somos más viejos que usted y nos hemos quedado sólos. Debe atesorar lo que tiene mientras pueda</p><p>- sabe hace mucho tiempo, me empezó a interesar la ciencia alguien que conocía me entrego esto tenía la extraña de que podría ser posible estar en el futuro o el pasado</p><p>- de hecho yo creo en ello. Hace un tiempo tenía un programa para que la gente entendiera un poco más la ciencia</p><p>- qué tal si se queda con ello . Nosotros no necesitamos esas cosas deben de pertenecer a alguien que sepa apreciar estás cosas</p><p>- también llevaremos este reloj será perfecto para nosotros</p><p>- están seguros que quieren que me quedé con ello</p><p>- por supuesto que sí, también le deseo lo mejor para usted y su familia es un hombre afortunado. Los ve marcharse  y el relojero observa el maletín y lo abre hay unas hojas saca una de ellas es un dibujo de un dispositivo dice todo para poder armarlo</p><p>- papá ya volvimos</p><p>Enseguida cierra el maletín para dejarlo en el suelo, y acerca a su hijo para darle un abrazo a lo que es extraño para el hijo</p><p>- papá ¿Qué tienes?</p><p>- hola Sonja yo quisiera hablar con ustedes, quiero disculparme por como me he comportado últimamente y sobre todo a ti hijo lamento haberte hecho sentir tan mal antes </p><p>Marek voltea a ver a Sonja tratando de entender por qué de repente actúa así pero su esposa solo espera que diga algo</p><p>- es bueno que lo dijeras, pero se que eso también es parte de tu vida solo espero que después de un tiempo empieces a ignoramos de nuevo</p><p>- no será así te lo prometo. También en un futuro sería bueno que tú te quedarás con la tienda</p><p>- no papá, también tengo otros planes</p><p>- entonces tendría que venderla ese dinero podría ayudarnos en algo</p><p>Ese día más tarde tannhaus se dirige al búnker de su familia y observa todos los planos con cuidado. </p><p>- Creo que este lugar funcionará</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1987</strong>
</p><p>Tomo mucho tiempo pero no fue tan tedioso su familia no sospechaba lo que hacía, todo lo mantenía a márgen operation la máquina que estaba frente a pesar y en el fondo sabía que funcionaría lo cual se le hacía extraño sentir que lo había hecho antes</p><p>Se acercó a dos interruptores y oprimió al mismo tiempo los botones rojos vio como empezaba a funcionar salía una luz de color blanco para después apagarse al principio pensó que no funcionó. Pero reviso su reloj se re las manecillas camino unos pasos y pudo ver una pequeña mosca quieta en el aire</p><p>- hizo parar todo. Después volvió hacer lo mismo y funcionar que todo volvió a estar normal su reloj seguía funcionando</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>